Dear Tears
by Sergent Mathilde
Summary: -Tokio Hotel- L'Histoire d'un amour fou, épique, légendaire. L'Histoire de deux fous, un démon et une succube. L'Histoire d'une Histoire. Une histoire de cruauté et de passion. D e a r T e a r s
1. Chapter 1

_01-Prologue_

_Et ils s'arrêtent pour la regarder, sublime inconnue..._

_*_

_Elle déambule sur les trottoirs de Paris. La journée est finie. Il est 5:00 du matin. Son regard est froid, froid comme la braise. Elle fixe l'horizon et elle avance, sans vraiment faire attention à l'endroit où la mènent ses pas. A cette heure-ci, la foule foisonne au coeur de la ville lumière. Tous les drogués, toutes les putes, tous ils arpentent les boîtes, ils boivent, ils se saoulent, ils se piquent. Mais elle n'en a rien à fiche. Elle marche, on dirait qu'elle danse, avec le bruit de ses talons aiguilles sur l'asphalte pour rythmer cette étrange chorégraphie. Elle dégage un halo, une présence, un warning qui semble dire "Regarde, mais ne touche pas." Tout le monde le sait, personne ne la connaît vraiment. Elle porte une robe vert émeraude qui se froisse à chacun de ses pas. Ce n'est pas la plus belle, ce n'est la plus riche, ce n'est pas la plus convoitée, et le pire c'est qu'elle s'en fout. C'est Elle, et personne n'a le droit à ses larmes. Personne n'apprivoise la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu. Elle n'a envie de rien, besoin de personne. Elle vit, elle survit, elle danse, elle boit. Elle aime marcher au bord de la Seine. Les parisiens n'aiment pas la Seine, mais elle n'est pas parisienne. Elle aime la couleur sale de l'eau sous les lueurs de l'aube. Elle aime même les ordues qui flottent à la surface du fleuve. C'est comme ça. La Seine l'aime aussi. La Seine aime cette jeune fille qui passe parfois des journées entières à écrire, et puis qui jette ses papiers dans l'air. Quand il n'y a pas de vent, ils retombent sur le trottoir et se maculent de boue. Après, on ne peut plus rien lire. Mais elle s'en fout. Elle se fout de tout. Elle allume une cigarette et s'en va. Elle fait des ronds de fumée blanchâtre avec sa bouche. Elle a de longs cils noirs qui cachent ses yeux. On ne voit pas leur couleur. Il faut savoir quelque chose sur elle, elle sourit toujours. Mais jamais vraiment. La vérité c'est qu'elle sourit à demi-mot. Comme si elle savait quelque chose que tout le monde ignore. Ca lui donne un air hautain et amer qui déséquilibre les passants. Elle aime ça. Elle ne s'appelle pas Lola, comme toutes les autres. Elle ne s'appelle pas non plus Cyndie, Lindsay, Sharpay ou Kimberley.  
Elle s'appelle Ange.  
Il n'y a pas d'autre nom qui puisse lui aller à la fois si mal et si bien.  
Simplement elle a tout d'un Ange:  
Elle est belle à crever les yeux.  
Elle sourit, toujours.  
Elle respire le mystère et le n°5 de Chanel.  
Elle vole plus haut que les tours._

_Ils se retournent tous sur son passage,_

_Sublime Inconnue._

_Mais ce n'est pas un Ange:  
Elle boit quelquefois beaucoup.  
Elle plonge dans ses paradis artificiels.  
Elle baise tout le temps, elle ne fait pas l'Amour.  
Elle a les lèvres très rouges, Perfect Red Dior.  
Elle fume._

_Et ils se retournent tous sur son passage,_

_Sublime Inconnue._

**Ange, c'est une pute.  
Et elle ne dit pas le contraire.  
C'est une pute.  
****Une pute de luxe****.**


	2. Chapter 2

*****

**02-La Haine est plus forte que l'Amour...**

**-**

Ange, elle les écrase tous. En sa présence, ils se sentent bêtes, mièvres. Elle passe sa vie à se venger. Elle se l'était dit, un jour ils seront tous à ses pieds. Elle rejette ses cheveux roux dans son dos, elle rit à gorge déployée. Rare sont ceux qui ont déjà entendu Ange. Elle ne parle presque jamais, elle figure au générique de sa propre vie, la belle muette. Elle n'a pas le devant de la scène. Elle ne touche pas à la drogue. Elle est trop précieuse, Ange. Elle ne le dit pas, mais elle a peur de tomber. Il y a encore un peu de gloss au creux de ses lèvres, un vestige d'une vie d'étoile. Il y a encore sur sa cuisse un froissement de soie, un reste de débauche. Elle se ment. Elle se dit qu'elle s'en sortira. Mais même si elle est belle, personne ne traversera des montagnes pour elle. L'éclat de son regard est trop dur. Elle regarde deux amants s'embrasser, elle enfonce dans son bras ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Elle est trop pleine de haine. Elle a froid. Un froid qui prend à la racine des cheveux, qui glace l'éclat de feu de sa rousseur, et qui s'insinue dans tout son corps, jusqu'à la racine de ses Manolo. Le froid s'en va, la vie commence. Elle se lève et se poste à la baie vitrée de son appartement du 15°. Contemple son territoire. Regarde les petites fourmis se presser sous les abri bus. Elle les méprise. Elle les hait. Prise d'une soudaine envie, elle enfile son manteau Chanel et claque la porte d'acajou. Le long de l'avenue Concorde, elle toise l'horizon. Elle marche, pour changer. La pluie fait rouler des larmes sur ses joues. A moins qu'elle ne pleure vraiment? Elle a l'air à peine humaine, paraît traverser le rideau de pluie sans y toucher, sans que l'avalanche des billes de mercure atteigne son corps ou son cœur. Ses lèvres demeurent immobiles dans leur perfection. Les gouttes s'accrochent à ses cils sans emporter la moindre parcelle d'ébène. Ange de fer. Elle a l'air d'une statue d'airain, immuable. On la voit encore dans des centaines d'années, debout sous les nuages, sans parapluie. Éclairera-t-elle les rêves mortels jusqu'à la fin des temps? Qui pourrait la comprendre mieux qu'elle-même? Elle se shoote à l'odeur humaine. Elle se saoule aux yeux inconnus. Elle s'abreuve au sexe. Elle aime l'amour, au sens large. Elle aime l'amour qui paye les Ray-Ban et les Jimmy Choo. Elle aime l'amour estampillé Yves Saint Laurent. Elle s'est trompée de siècle. Elle se fait entretenir, elle sourit, elle sert d'ornement. Un de ces colliers d'argent qui mord la chair. Des patrons ont repéré sa beauté; désormais dans les rues de Paris, elle se contemple les yeux dans les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas allé plus loin. Ils n'aimaient pas son sourire. Tout simplement. Ange jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il est temps de rentrer. La pluie n'a que trop profité de sa faiblesse passagère. Elle franchit le seuil de son « pied-à-terre » sans jeter un regard au paysage éploré. Ange ne regarde jamais en arrière. Tiens, il y a quelque chose sur le bureau. Une rose rouge. Elle ricane. Les hommes sont si prévisibles. Une enveloppe. Un nom dessus, joliment calligraphié. Eris. Eris! La déesse de la discorde. C'est si approprié. Oh bravo, bravo. Il tire son épingle du jeu. Il pourra se vanter de l'avoir troublée. Elle attrape une pomme et croque dedans, laissant une marque parfaitement régulière de sa denture. Tout est tellement symbolique. Cela l'ennuie. Elle s'affale sur le sofa argenté. Morphée l'accueille dans son étreinte bleutée. Ange n'est indulgente que dans son sommeil. Son corps se détend, sa main libère le fruit qui s'en va rouler sur le tapis de fourrure et s'immobilise en son milieu, écarlate enfant de la tentation. Le chorus des aiguilles scande le temps qui passe, le ciel se couvre de nuées pourpres, c'est l'heure où les rêves se transforment en cauchemars. La déesse ouvre les yeux, reste inerte dans son fauteuil. Une présence derrière elle. Un bruit de pas soyeux. L'individu ne bouge pas, son souffle incendie l'air. Ange ne se retourne pas. Quelle importance? Ils savent tous les deux qu'elle sait. Il va parler en anglais. Il n'a jamais voulu apprendre le français. Il n'a jamais voulu s'adapter, faire face au monde. Tant pis, elle est parfaitement bilingue. Elle est parfaite. Il lui manque juste l'étincelle de vie. Leur monde tourne au rythme d'une respiration, d'un battement de cœur.

-I could save you.

-No;

**-Hate is stronger than love.**

Il rebrousse chemin vers l'entrée. Elle ne s'est pas retournée. Elle a oublié les cicatrices du passé. Il le sait, c'est la dernière fois qu'il vient ici. Il s'enivre de son parfum.

-Bye, Dad.

Ses derniers mots se plantent comme un flèche dans son cœur. Adieu.

Et puis il se demande: de quelle couleur est le regard d' Ange?

Mais après tout, quelle importance?

-

Bill Kaulitz tourne dans sa loge comme un lion en cage. Au sein de son propre groupe, il se sent étranger, inutile. Gustav reste enfermé dans son voyage musical, Georg dort, et Tom! Oh Tom, n'en parlons pas. "Marylou", il n'a que ce nom à la bouche. Son portable constamment vissé à l'oreille, il virevolte en agitant les bras, il rit, il a l'air heureux. Heureux! Comment peut-il être heureux, alors que son jumeau, sa moitié, se morfond dans son cynisme? Tom s'en fout. Il ne vit qu'à travers cette misérable machine qui lui transmet la voix de sa "meilleure amie". Quand le téléphone émet cette exaspérante sonnerie qui vrille les tympans de Bill, Tom se précipite sur l'objet. Son visage s'éclaire, sa voix sourit, il y a dans ses mots cette tendresse qu'il ne prodigue qu'à ceux qui lui sont chers. Il murmure ses phrases comme si sa vis-à-vis était de cristal, et qu'il craignait de la briser. Il déploie des trésors d'imagination pour l'amuser, il explose son forfait. Ils se racontent leurs journées, ils se confient tout. Même lorsque l'engin de mort reste éteint, la présence intangible de Marylou hante les salles de concert, les restaurants, les chambres d'hôtel. Si d'aventure pendant une réunion ou une répétition du groupe le portable donne un signe de vie, Tom s'en empare et disparaît. Lorsqu'en il revient vers ses amis et son frère, il a des étoiles dans les yeux et sourit béatement, comme s'il venait de faire l'amour. Bill se sent délaissé, il fait tout pour le lui montrer. Il est devenu odieux, froid et insensible. Mais tout compte fait, il n'est pas vraiment différent d'avant. Il a toujours eu cette réserve polie avec tous. Tous, sauf Tom. Et le voilà, lui aussi, qui part à la dérive, comme tous les autres. Bill n'a plus personne à qui parler, sauf au papier, au public qui l'acclame sans savoir combien il les méprise. Et il a le culot de croire qu'il s'en sortira, qu'il arrivera à se libérer des rets du succès. Pourtant, Bill est tout sauf naïf, mais il se leurre encore de trop gros mirages. Il sort de la loge. Personne ne s'en aperçoit. _Connards. _Il s'en avise avec un pincement au cœur. Et s'il était parti pour de bon? Quelles têtes auraient-ils fait? L'envie l'en prend, poignante. Mais non, non il ne leur fera pas ce plaisir. Il restera jusqu'au bout. Il effleure son téléphone à lui avec suspicion, comme si allait en sortir la voix honnie de Marylou, puis compose à toute vitesse le numéro. La sonnerie ne retentit qu'une fois avant que réponde un timbre masculin, inconnu. Bill formule sa demande, remercie et raccroche. Une bonne chose de faite. Il guette l'entrée du Zénith. Ah, les voilà. Ils ont été rapides, cette fois-ci. Les hommes en rouge l'entourent discrètement. Il les entraîne vers une salle déserte. En quelques gestes laconiques, ils placent l'embout du tuyau dans la bouche du chanteur. Le logo fluorescent OXYGENE luit faiblement dans la semi-obscurité. Du bonheur à l'état pur. Pur, comme le gaz va lui insuffler. Un ordre, et l'un des pompiers ouvre la valve. Bill rejette la tête en arrière, en extase. Le plaisir le terrasse, lui fait l'effet d'un orgasme. L'énergie court dans tout son corps, crépitante. Des frissons parcourent son dos de jeune adulte. Ses mains tremblent, sa bouche ouverte ne peut retenir un gémissement. Le chanteur voudrait courir, sauter, crier. Il se violente pour rester assis tandis qu'on lui transmet sa force au travers du tuyau salvateur. Le plaisir atteint son paroxysme. Il implose dans sa tête. Et puis le rythme d'arrivée de la vie se tarit peu à peu, et se stoppe. Plus rien que cette formidable exultation qui s'étend en lui. Vite, les autres. Le départ du concert n'est prévu que dans une vingtaine de minutes, mais peu importe. Bill rejette violemment la porte de la loge, appelle sa troupe par un bref glapissement en allemand. Mais aucun d'eux ne bouge. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre! Sans prévenir personne, Bill se rue sur la scène. A son entrée, les cris redoublent. Son nom est sur toutes les bouches. Il se tortille quelques instants dans son pseudo-défilé, puis, lassé de ce jeu puéril, il étend sa main sertie de bagues vers le micro, le place sur ON et bafouille pitoyablement en français:

-Bonjour!

Son sourire affable trompe tout le monde, mais est-ce que quelqu'un ici se soucie vraiment de lui? Non, évidement. Et pourquoi? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas venus pour lui. Ils sont venus pour sa musique, ils sont venus pour son corps, mais pas pour lui. Eh bien, tant pis. Bill promène son regard hautain sur les jeunes filles qui composent son public, et déclare en allemand:

-Si Georg, Gustav et Tom voulaient bien me rejoindre!

Sa voix résonne dans le Zénith de Paris. Les ovations saluent cette vague sonore. Les trois musiciens sortent des loges, fous de rage. Tout sourires hypocrites, ils se saisissent de leurs instruments. La sangle de sa guitare claque sur le dos de Tom avec un son rageur. Les Tokio Hotel entament Durch Den Munson, les cordes vocales de Bill atteignant sans difficultés les notes les plus aiguës. Tom sent que son frère a pris sa "dose". La mélodie explose dans les entrelacs de fer, enfle, et s'éteint dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Tom s'essuie les yeux, cherche à tâtons sa bouteille d'eau. Sa main rencontre celle, glacée, de son frère. Tom crache rageusement:

-Tu es tombé bien bas...

Son jumeau murmure, en haussant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné:

-_Toi_, tu me dis ça?

Et il repart, signalant au passage à ses acolytes que la prochaine chanson sera Spring Nicht. Ce soir, les tabourets resteront rangés. Les jumeaux Kaulitz ne chanteront pas In Die Nacht. Ils ne seront pas ensemble dans la nuit, ni même sous les projecteurs. Abasourdi, Tom est toujours cramponné à sa bouteille d'eau. C'est son jumeau, _ça_? Quelque chose meurt en lui. Une digue se rompt. Les larmes refoulées remontent à la surface, brûlent ses yeux. Il les retient. Comment Lui peut être aussi dur? Aussi cynique? Pourtant, s'il avait bien regardé, il aurait perçu l'infime tressaillement qui agitait la lèvre de son double. Mais Bill est devenu un inconnu. Les ventilateurs se mettent en marche, la lumière bleue auréole Bill. Les premiers accords de guitare se font entendre, moins doux qu'à l'accoutumée. Les cheveux de Bill s'agitent doucement en arrière. Il entame les premières phrases du chant. "Ne saute pas." La chanson est bien la seule qui arrive encore à l'émouvoir. Il évite les œillades de son frère, les laisse lui brûler le dos et la nuque. Sous l'emprise de l'oxygène, il parcourt la scène de long en large, alerte et bondissant. Succombant à l'habitude, il se tourne vers Tom, et l'espace d'une seconde, celui-ci peut déchiffrer toute la tristesse et l'amertume de son jumeau. Il comprend à moitié, mais, plein de remords, il joue la mélodie à plein coeur, lui confie ses appréhensions, ses questionnements. La musique lui répond sans vraiment répondre, lui met du baume à l'âme et des ailes à la guitare. A la fin du concert, ereinté, il alpague son frère en anglais:

-I love you.

Froidement, Bill répond:

**-Hate is stronger than love.**

Et il s'enfuit, Cendrillon désespérée, se perdre dans l'épaisseur moirée de la nuit.

**


	3. Chapter 3

*****

**03-Ils ont les mêmes griffes parfaitement manucurées, plus noires que blanches...**

**-**

Dans le 15° arrondissement, le nouveau magasin Louis Vuitton ouvre ses portes en présence du maître et de ses invités. Tout scintille d'un feu trompeur à mi-chemin entre la haine et la fascination. Le néant, il n'y a que le néant dans les paupières qui creusent ces visages outrageusement fardés. Ils défilent dans une ligne illusoire de beauté, un tapis rouge s'use sous leurs pas. Un serveur s'approche d'Ange et de son cavalier- un homme connu, sûrement. Ange ne sait plus. Ange a oublié. C'est ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux; oublier.

-Champagne?

Ange aime le champagne, sa couleur légère, ses bulles qui s'élèvent. Les coupes en cristal dans lesquelles on le sert. Le luxe, encore.

-Oui, merci.

**"Je suis une pute**

**Une pute de luxe"**

Ils sont tous humains, ici. Qui s'en douterait? Quelle part de souffrance se cache sous leurs zibelines? Quels abîmes dissimulent leurs masques immobiles? Ils s'essaiment dans un tourbillon d'indifférence et de somptuosité. Ils profitent des derniers instants de leurs existences fugaces qui s'étirent à l'infini. Ils ont donné leur âme pour un morceau de soleil. Ils le nourrissent à la coke et à l'alcool; au sexe. Ange sait qu'elle ne quittera jamais ce monde où elle vend son corps pour quelques galas. Il n'y a qu'une issue à ce tunnel: la mort. Elle se sent bien ici. Cette existence imaginaire... Tout virevolte, les danseurs, la musique qui s'accélère au rythme des bulles dorées du nectar des demi-dieux. Et Ange danse, danse... Avec l'un, avec l'autre, un pas, puis deux... c'est fou, c'est fort, impossible de s'arrêter.

Connaissez vous le conte de la petite fille aux souliers rouges? Eh bien, ses souliers ont dansé sous la neige et sous la pluie, ils ont tournoyé jusqu'à que la fillette tombe d'épuisement, et même alors ils ont entraîné son corps inerte. Elle a supplié le bourreau de lui couper les pieds. Et jamais, plus jamais, elle n'a souhaité avoir de souliers rouges. Angie, de quelle couleur sont tes escarpins?

Tout est renié ici, ils vivent au jour le jour. Dansons. La robe bleue brodée de sequins d'Ange, brille, brille, brille,brille d'un éclat insoutenable. Le moindre faux pas et c'est la chute. On ne se relève pas. Ange danse seule, déesse mortelle sacrifié à l'autel de la vanité. Tous ont enfoui dans leurs mémoires le souvenir de la réalité. De quelle couleur est le soleil? Est-ce encore le même que celui de leur Panthéon?

Soudain, tous les sons se font plus intenses, le claquement des talons d'Ange, les pensées qui s'entrechoquent, les ballons d'or qui éclatent, les corps qui se rejoignent, se quittent puis s'enlacent encore dans un manège dont personne ne souhaite voir la fin. Tous les bruits se rejoignent à la source, dans un endroit secret où le blanc et le noir ne sont qu'une seule et même couleur.

**"Celle qu'on trouve**

**Au carrefour de la galaxie**

**La déchèterie de vos étoiles"**

-

B.K. Deux minuscules empreintes d'argent gravées sur une valise. De quelle race sont ces hommes pour lesquels toutes les fautes sont pardonnées, les pires crimes et les meilleurs délits? Bill Kaulitz marche dans Pigalle. Les enseignes clignotent sans pitié sur les bordures de la route. Une conscience douloureuse le force à se souvenir à quel point sa vie est vide de sens. Orgie. Ce soir, nous aurons droit à une nouvelle orgie de chair et de fantasmes usés jusqu'à la corde. Les péripatéticiennes de bas étage traînent autour des lampadaires comme des moucherons en quête de lumière.

Le jeune adulte entre dans une maison. Une maison close. Les volets sont fermés. Par où pourrait bien se faufiler une lueur d'espoir? Ici, tout est froid, une nature morte lassée par le temps. L'homme halète dans les escaliers, plus d'oxygène. Plus de cette force factice qu'un tuyau noir lui distille chaque jour dans les veines. Chaque jour est une nouvelle fin. Il connaît ces marches mieux que celles de sa maison, il en maîtrise la moindre anfractuosité, le moindre défaut. Il les connaît, parce que ce sont toutes les mêmes. A Berlin, à Paris ou à N.Y.C, les marches qui mènent au bordel se ressemblent. Bill Kaulitz, quel est le jour où tu est devenu ce que tu es? Après tout, peu importe la raison de ta déchéance. Tu es la fange de l'humanité.

La star gravit péniblement les derniers degrés et se traîne jusqu'à l'acceuil. Marie l'y attend, comme toujours.

-Marie?

Il a la voix un peu traînante, fatiguée par ses play-back à répétition. Marie ne lève pas les yeux de son ordinateur. Elle remet ses cheveux blond délavé derrière son oreille, se gratte le vernis orange d'un ongle. Marie a dit pendant vingt ans qu'elle s'en sortirait. Maintenant, elle se tait.

-Je suis là, garçon.

**"Au sourire sans faille**

**Au corps sculptural"**

Cette voix-là vient de la porte. Accoudée contre l'encadrement, Cara souffle sa fumée teintée d'amertume au visage de Bill. Il ne cille pas. Il a l'habitude.

-Nous allons à l'hôtel, Cara.

-Oui, garçon.

Ils ne se connaissent pas, pourtant une sorte de familiarité s'installe, un concentré de leur souffrance commune. Cara remonte une de ses bretelles sur son épaule immaculée.

-Allons-y.

Ils se dirigent vers la porte, sortent sans un regard en arrière. Un peu comme si ils quittaient cet enfer. Mais ce n'est que pour mieux le retrouver. _Bonne nuit, dears. _Ils sont là, assis dans une limousine trop grande pour eux, lui la starlette déchirée, et elle la prostituée désabusée. Ensemble pour se perdre jusqu'au bout de l'obscurité. Bill rajuste ses lunettes Chanel sur son nez. Le périphérique scintille lugubrement. Un avion vrombit sous les nuées, vole vers un ciel peut-être meilleur. Sûrement pas. C'est un de ces silences qui vous broie les poumons et le cœur. Qui vous empêche de respirer. Il se plante entre les gens comme un mur de verre. Cara articule, mais Bill n'entend rien. La mêlée confuse des phares l'obsède et le noie.

Bill tend la main vers le minibar, au delà de l'étendue de cuir qui le sépare d'une prostituée immobile. Un désert noir entre leur deux corps promis l'un à l'autre. Leurs regards se perdent dans dans le miroitement de cristal qui entoure un nouveau poison. Alcohol. Sa magnificence ambrée les fascine. Bill se saisit d'un grog et le remplit lentement. Goutte à goutte. Il voudrait remplacer son sang par ce liquide couleur or. Peut-être qu'alors, il n'aurait plus mal. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il lève son verre au ciel, comme pour saluer un dieu invisible. Puis le porte à ses lèvres. Personne ne pourra le sauver.

**"On s'attache à ces draps de soie**

**On ne peut plus sortir de ces pas**

**Pas toujours droits"**

-

Ange tournoie sur une piste de danse où plus personne n'a de raison. Le bruit des corps autour d'elle ne l'atteint pas. Couverte d'opprobe, elle rayonne, dans toute la beauté de ses multiples blessures. C'est seulement vendre une fois de plus son âme au diable, pour essayer de saisir un de ces moments d'éternité, l'écume d'une vague perlée de sang,l' aube d'une fin de sabbat célébrée par des fées, une danse solitaire et enflammée. Ange est immortelle. Accélère, accélère... Elle n'a pas honte de laisser entrevoir la folie qui ronge son coeur et son corps. Non. Ange n'a jamais honte. Jamais.

**"Tant pis**

**S'il faut vivre**

**Autant le faire sous la lumière"**

Tout s'enchaîne si vite. Le soleil est déjà devenu lune, et la lumière obscurité. Un bras tire Ange avec force. Depuis combien de temps dansait-elle? Peut-être des années. Peu importe. Encore une de ces limousines, des paroles sans importance qu'un homme prononce en vain. Une traînée. Ange est une traînée. Une traînée de vêtements éparpillés comme les vestiges d'une fausse passion. Il y a deux félins qui se repaissent de chair dans un lit parisien. L'enfer n'est pas loin.

C'est un festival de soie et de métal; de dégout et de jouissance. Ange jette dans son dos une vague de feu. L'air s'emplit de chaleur et de gémissements. Tu comprends? Il n'y a pas de place pour la douceur dans un monde sans lois. Là-bas, le soleil ne fait que brûler sans jamais réchauffer. Tant de brutalité concentrée dans ces deux corps. Ils s'enfoncent l'un dans l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Comme s'ils craignaient de ne plus revoir le jour se lever. Qui sait ce que leur réserve le lendemain? Alors il se serrent plus fort sans s'aimer, ils se tracent les lignes de la main au rasoir, et ils gardent la tête haute, même s'ils savent que les étoiles ne seront jamais à eux. Après tout, ils ont fait leur choix. Ils ont voulu défier la vie, ils ont voulu briller, et ils s'éteindront seuls.

Ange pense aux côtés d'un monstre assoupi. Elle risque un pas hors de ce lit plein de sueur. Elle se frotte la poitrine, là où les êtres humains ont ce que l'on a coutume d'appeler un cœur. Mais il n'y a rien sous ses doigts qu'une flamme qui la dévore chaque heure un peu plus. Elle saisit un drap, le plaque sur ses seins et avance vers le balcon. La lune éclaire sa vertigineuse nudité et le linceul qui l'entoure. Un reflet d'argent miroite dans ses yeux vides. Elle mêle la pureté au vice, l'innocence à la perversité. Elle est un péché. Un si beau péché.

Ange sort à pas feutrés de l'hôtel qui abrite le cadavre rassasié de son amant d'un soir. La sueur a fait couler son mascara sur ses joues. On dirait qu'elle pleuré. Pleurer! Quelle ironie... Ange éclate d'un rire cynique. Où aller? Elle se sent si seule. Oui. Elle est seule. L'asphalte sous ses pieds déroule un chemin qu'elle refuse d'emprunter. Elle ne rentrera pas ce soir. Qui serait là pour s'en inquiéter? Le glas de son avenir sonne sous le son vengeur de ses talons sur le bitume. Pourquoi ne pas risquer le tout pour le tout? Tout envoyer en l'air...

**"Et ne regardons pas**

**Le prix à payer"**

-

Un hôtel à Paris, peu importe son nom. Un balcon suspendu au ciel. Une odeur malsaine, quelque chose ici est sale. Tout ici est sale. Ce monde n'est qu'un Titanic prêt à couler. Fermons les yeux, n'écoutons pas, saoulons nous les narines au Magnifique de Lancôme. Tout a commencé dans un couloir vide, mais ils ne le savent pas encore. Non. Le temps viendra. Cara pénètre dans la suite impersonnelle; elle s'avance vers la terrasse, irrémédiablement attirée par le disque d'ivoire qui la regarde de ses yeux corrosifs. Oh...

Une larme coule sur sa joue. Et pourquoi? Nostalgique? Il fallait faire le bon choix, chérie. Tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Regarde autour de toi! Un jour, tu te vengeras. La perle salée s'écrase à terre et scintille dans un rayon lunaire inattendu. Cara porte encore le goût amer de l'alcool au creux de ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'imprègnent de la ville étendue à ses pieds. Une sensation de puissance envahit ses poumons et envoie un peu de sang dans ce cœur dont elle avait oublié l'existence. L'énergie pulse dans ses veines. Bill apreçoit ce halo autour de la silhouette de la jeune femme. Elle se retourne vers lui:

-C'est magique.

Non. Tout est artificiel, Cara. Bill retient un geste de la main, celui-là même qui signale qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire. Fausseté. Il regarde un instant les lumières de Paris clignoter avec entrain. Il leur a bien dit d'y faire attention, pourtant. Ne croyez pas les lueurs. Ignominie. Sautons.

-Non.

Cara ne tique pas à cette si dure vérité. Bien sûr. Quelle naïveté passagère l'a poussée à affirmer une telle imbécillité? Bill a le regard perdu dans les plis de sa robe, sans vraiment les fixer. Au loin, derrière ses yeux, un combat se livre. On en connait l'issue, le commencement et le déroulement. Le livre du Destin a été profané, Bill. Tu ne gagneras pas. Bill saisit la taille de la prostituée et colle sa bouche à la sienne. Go on.

Vanité. Cara et Bill échangent leur douceur teintée de lassitude et rancoeur. Un cri exalte le silence qui recouvre la suite comme une immuable poussière. Une caresse, un coup, un baiser, une morsure. Se faire du mal, du bien. Tout sauf s'ignorer. Ils auraient pu être amis. Le monde aurait pu être différent, oui. Mais il ne l'est pas. Que se serait-il passé si? Si le ciel avait été rouge à cet instant? Se seraient -ils stoppés pour le contempler? Une étoile filante traverse furtivement l'espace. _Faites un voeu. _

Les draps glissent sur leurs corps qui se frôlent et se retrouvent avec lenteur. Il n'ont plus de première fois. Plus de premier amour, premier baiser, premier succès, premier échec... Ils n'ont plus que le billet de retour. Un spectacle se joue dans cette chambre, une tragédie en un acte dont ils sont les acteurs inconscients. Le monde entier vous regarde. Chaque mot, chaque soupir contrôlé qui sort de leurs bouches restera dans les mémoires, une réplique d'un film qu'ils réalisent ensemble. Séparés.

**"Faisons l'amour sans amour jusqu'à l'aube**

**Demain sera un nouveau jour"**

Ils savent que la nuit cachera dans son manteau sombre les traces de leur débauche, mais la réalité les poursuit où qu'ils soient. Avec sa cruauté coutumière, elle les réveille à coups d'électrochocs. Dans les côtes, dans le cou, dans le coeur, elle leur rappelle que l'aurore a de nouveau maudit la ville qui s'éveille dans sa langueur artificielle. Un souffle soufré recouvre la cité. Les ordures s'amoncellent encore et encore. Quelque part dans un monde dont la porte fermée rappelle celle d'une geôle, un rail puis deux laissent une trace de mélancolie sur la narine d'un inconnu désabusé.

_Nous n'rirons plus au bois, les lauriers sont coupés..._

Les lauriers de l'innocence...

-

Bill caresse le creux du dos de Cara qui repose, assoupie, au centre du grand lit crème. La peau est chaude sous ses doigts mais il ne s'étonne plus de ne ressentir que de l'indifférence teintée d'amertume. Ses ongles noirs frôlent les omoplates de la prostituée en y laissant une légère trace rougeâtre. C'etait une bonne nuit. Il a pris du plaisir à tenir cette chair brûlante entre ses mains. Mais il est temps, désormais. Il n'a plus que quelques heures de répit avant que le soleil n'atteigne son apogée, et il sait qu'alors ils seront réduits en cendres, il ne restera rien de leur vampiresque enveloppe. Les rideaux fermés ondulent dans un geste presque sensuel, ou est-ce le souvenir de leur jouissance qui embaume la pièce de son parfum âcre? Les voitures passent en bas de l'hôtel et accordent leurs voix avec la respiration hachée de Cara qui gémit dans son demi-sommeil.

Le chanteur saisit une feuille de papier froissé sur le bureau marqueté qui trône dans un des angles de la pièce. Il y trace quelques hiéroglyphes insaisissables, tord ses lèvres livides, et déchire son écrit rageusement. Toujours nu, il trace sur ses yeux les lignes ébènes qui le caractérisent. Cara dort toujours. Tant mieux. Prudemment, il s'avance vers le miroir. Un instant, il s'attend presque à ne rien voir, peut-être deux canines démesurément longues... Grotesque! Il est bien là, son corps tortueux et immobile, ses longues mains translucides, son regard vide... Oui, c'est lui qu'il voit. Le tube de gloss redessine l'arrondi de ses lèvres. Voilà. Il ne manque plus qu'un souvenir à laisser à Cara.

La jeune femme git sur les draps. Bill s'assied à son côté. Le pinceau d'eye liner monte et redescend sans cesse, trace des cascades couleur de suie, des arabesques torturées. Un dessin étrange prend forme. Bill contemple son œuvre de ses pupilles démesurément dilatées. Une ombre de folie plane dans son regard. Il fallait que quelqu'un se sente plus humilié que lui en ce bas monde, que quelqu'un se plie à ses lois. Il n'y a que son âme qui sache si bien mêler le cristal et le plomb, la cruauté et la fragilité. En transe, la vie autour de lui se déroule au ralenti, si bien que rien n'échappe à sa vigilance. Son monde, Son univers. Une chambre d'hôtel quatre étoiles, une fragrance diluée de champagne. L'homme pose sur le sol une liasse de billets verts. Ils n'ont plus d'importance sous ses doigts, lui dont l'existence est elle-même une corne d'abondance. Ils ne sont rien, ces bouts de papier qui auront si vite fait de s'envoler. Rien qu'une odeur d'encre.

Un jeune homme quitte le bâtiment luxueux qui l'abritait quelques minutes auparavant. Ombre noire, il se faufile entre les passants. On ne voit de son visage que ses yeux qui transpercent la nuit. Il se cache. Qui parviendra à le retrouver? C'est un jeu où la souris poursuit le chat, où les planètes ne cessent de faire marche arrière, et où les secrets se découvrent dans le noir. La splendeur écrase le chanteur. L'hôtel le surplombe avec magnificence. Et il part. Il fuit. Il ne regarde pas la rue qui devient à chaque pas plus étroite, la fenêtre de cette chambre 1046 où il a laissé pire qu'un cadavre, une mue humaine défigurée. Ses pas sur le pavé ne laissent pas de trace, et on pourrait croire que tout dans son dos s'efface. Ils ne savent pas que l'empreinte de ses dents dans le destin laissera une marque indélébile.

Une cabine téléphonique dans un recoin de ruelle. On se croirait presque en Enfer, ou dans l'un de ces films américains. Mais personne ne meurt à la fin, chez eux, n'est ce pas? Quel manque de réalisme... Bill enjambe les décombres qu'une vie en suspens a laissé sur son chemin, et glisse sa carte dans la fente de l'appareil. Un murmure féminin lui répond. Il parle d'une voix impérieuse, comme s'il réclamait ce qui lui est dû.

-Une belle, Maria. Je veux la plus belle.

On lui assure l'affirmative.

-Au Palace, 17 heures, demain.

Les pupilles du chanteur illuminent l'impasse. Son apétit de chasse se réveille. Grrrr... Il s'étire. Regarde sa montre. 5H00. La journée ne fait que commencer.

**"A quel gala irons nous danser?**

**Une pute de luxe**

**Attachée à nos rires"**

Une sylphide dort d'un sommeil sans rêve. Sous ses yeux, deux larmes noires sèchent, visible cicatrice de sa désespérante agonie.

-

Un bruit de clé fait fuir quelques oiseaux réfugiés sur une barre de métal. Ce fut si ridiculement simple. Ange marche seule dans l'immensité bleue. Elle jette la clé sur les carreaux. Un écho emplit la grande piscine plongée dans le noir. Une sorte de chant céleste, une symphonie qui emplit ses oreilles. Elle se sent bien. Que c'est étrange...

La robe glisse avec un son soyeux sur le dos de la jeune fille et tombe à ses pieds. Magnifique et nue, elle plonge dans l'univers azur, s'immerge dans la pureté, elle qui n'a de pur que le nom. Sa chevelure flamboyante fait comme un halo autour de son corps, un ornement à sa démesure. La piscine vide a des allures de temple grec dévoué à la Beauté. Ange danse encore dans l'onde, et elle mêle harmonie et asymétrie dans ses mouvements. Un souffle iodé emplit l'air. Ange s'agrippe au bord du bassin, comme si elle avait peur de tomber, et l'on jurerait que cela fait des heures qu'elle est là, accoudée aux carreaux vert-bleus, pensive. Ne pleure pas, Ange. Ne pleure pas ta naïveté perdue, tu sais que rien ne la fera revenir.

Et la tentation l'envahit, l'envie de se laisser couler vers le fond, accorder son esprit aux profondeurs, oublier, fermer les yeux et juste sentir cette bulle de paix qui enveloppe son être. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est abandonner, renoncer à cette vie, laisser sa place à une autre gorge assoiffée de gloire. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, n'est ce pas? Ange nage, nage, nage jusqu'à épuiser ses bras. La rage envahit ses muscles, et elle adore sa rage. Cette énergie qui la pousse. Mais elle ne tiendra plus longtemps à ce carburant dévastateur, elle le sait. Pourquoi continuer à battre des mains comme si quelque chose était encore possible?

La lumière s'éloigne. 1 mètre... 2... 3... Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus remonter, Ange... L'eau l'entoure comme un drap funéraire, elle la porte vers un Ailleurs où l'on célébrera son existence. Avec douceur, la jeune fille s'enfonce, il suffit de fermer les yeux, et tout sera fini... Sans douleur... Renonce, Ange... Renonce... La pression écrase ses poumons. Une seule respiration aqueuse... Au revoir, Ange. Adieu. Une larme s'échappe de son oeil.

Tout s'accélère. La larme prend une couleur dorée sous les spotlights artificiels, l'acide dévore les poumons d'Ange, et elle a de nouveau cette volonté farouche de s'en sortir. Sortir. La jeune femme agite désespérément ses bras grêles vers la surface. Cela semble si loin... Une brasse. Une autre. Des ondines imaginaires l'accablent d'insultes. Ambition. Remonter.

Parce que l'instinct la pousse à vivre encore, parce que ses sens réclament inutilement leur vengeance, parce que l'air est le nectar le plus précieux des Anges, elle y arrivera.

Dans une piscine du 15° arrondissement, une fée émerge de l'eau glacée, en feu.

Il ne fallait pas s'en faire.

C'était écrit.

_[ Vraiment? ]_

**"Je suis une pute**

**Une pute de luxe**

**Même mes larmes valent de l'or."**

-

Tu es mort, Bill Kaulitz..

GAME OVER.

**


	4. Chapter 4

*****

**04-Saouls à lier**

**-**

Bill boit pour se souvenir qu'une prostituée de luxe l'attend sur le parvis d'une boîte de nuit désaffectée. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce geste était familier, avant. Avant qu'il n'aie cette crinière qui fait de lui un lion qu'il n'est pas. Il boit peut-être des litres et des litres de cette boisson écœurante, cet alcool qui ne lui fait plus rien si ce n'est une légère brûlure à l'estomac. Il attend. Il a passé toute sa vie à attendre _autre chose_. Autre chose que sa petite routine allemande, autre chose que son succès monstrueux, autre chose que ça, sa vie. Le monde autour de lui a une couleur noirâtre, mais peut-être n'est-ce que le reflet moiré de ses lunettes D&G. Il soupire, apposant sur la fenêtre une légère trace de buée. Autrefois, autrefois il aurait dessiné quelque chose sur cette tache presque invisible. Mais il n'a plus le temps. Non.

Il se dit qu'il va bouger, qu'il va partir retrouver sa nouvelle poupée au Palace. Mais ne peut pas se lever. Se lever, est-ce que ce ne serait pas renoncer, s'abaisser à cette médiocrité qui fait de lui cet homme-là, celui qui boit jusqu'à en devenir fou? Sans doute. Mais sur sa montre à 2000 euros, il est 17:O5. Déjà. Que le temps passe vite, mon Dieu. Ce n'est pas qu'il croie à cette aberration teintée de faiblesse, mais il aime l'accent délicieusement snob que lui laisse dans la bouche cette divinité haïe. Il faut bouger. Il n'a pas la force. Aura-t'il un jour la force, d'ailleurs? Sûrement pas. Il sera toujours là à se traîner, à se tromper, à fermer les yeux et à laisser tomber derrière lui les lambeaux de sa vie en plaqué or.

Les gens passent dans la rue, et le jeune homme leur imagine une vie, à eux que pourtant il ne juge pas dignes d'attention. Il se dit qu'ils ont peut-être-qui sait?-un liquide ambré dans les veines, une cicatrice au cœur et des bleus à l'âme, et il se sent mieux tout d'un coup, il se repaît de tout ce malheur inutile et banal. Il respire l'air pollué de Paris, il se nourrit de tous ces vices, et il se sent bien, pour une fois. Oh, Paris... Bill célèbre en pensée les louanges de la ville-lumière. Ils se ressemblent tellement... Même grandeur factice, même ridicule beauté... Oh, Paris...

Bill s'extrait de sa chaise avec difficulté, pousse un grognement et laisse sur la table un billet. Il part sans se retourner, sans voir que son argent s'envole et tombe dans la boue du caniveau. La boue... N'y a-t'il pas sa place depuis toujours? Il n'y aura pas de pourboire aujourd'hui... Le temps n'est pas à la générosité... Il bruine doucement, l'air est chargé de la promesse d'une catastrophe. Take care, Paris...

Et le voilà qui vagabonde dans les rues, sans départ et sans but, avec juste sous la peau une certitude difficilement exprimable, qui lui dit que tout ne se passera pas pour le mieux, cette fois. Il slalome entre les passants, il marche de travers, et pourtant il n'a pas trop bu, non. Il ne cherche pas son chemin, car le retrouver est bien la dernière chose qui lui importe. Partout, son visage collé aux murs lui rappelle sa destination. Et avec une obstination de petit garçon qui se dit "Non, j'irai pas...", il continue à fuir l'inéluctable. Il a presque l'impression que c'est un autre qui saisit son portable et appelle la limousine, un autre qui évite le regard de dégoût que lui lance le chauffeur et lui indique l'adresse d'une voix pâteuse. Tout le monde devait l'envier... Mais qu'est ce qui ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, à la fin?

La jeune étoile avale un dernier verre de bourbon pour se donner du courage. La limousine noire découpe son chemin sur les lignes de la ville. La vitesse grise l'air froid qui règne dans la forteresse de cuir. Bill fredonne une petite mélodie sans y penser, mais tout lui semble faux dans sa voix, les notes aussi bien que les mots. Une blessure s'ouvre dans la veine de platine qui remplace désormais son coeur. Et puis il se relève, encore une fois -la dernière?- et il reprend sa majesté orgueilleuse, et sur ses traits la vanité remplace la douleur. Un dernier coup d'oeil à l'horloge d'une pauvre église...

**Oh, qu'il est tard. Mais ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas? Les prostituées peuvent attendre.**

-

Cela fait presque une heure qu'Ange attend devant le Palace, cette ancienne boîte de nuit désormais salle de spectacle. Elle se demande qui peut bien être cet homme qui veut son corps pour une semaine entière. Qu'il doit se sentir seul... Un étrange rire guttural s'échappe de sa gorge ciselée. Les passants s'arrêtent devant elle, se retournent pour contempler cette beauté glaciale qui les ignore par automatisme. Mais quelle est cette déesse qui rit seule sur le trottoir d'une rue de Paris?

Ange n'y peut rien si elle a le luxe collé au corps. Son tailleur Armani gris perle semble découpé à même sa chair. Elle porte aussi un grand chapeau Dior couleur brume qui cache sa chevelure brûlante. Et elle reste assise sur ce banc, à divaguer seule, madone de marbre promise au plus beau des mariages. Elle attend. C'est une de ces créatures qui inspirent la fascination et la crainte, une de ces esclaves, qui, malgré tout, sont impossibles à contrôler. Elle incarne un rêve inaccessible qu'elle ne peut même pas effleurer de ses mains gantées de soie.

Ange sait que personne ne peut la briser, elle la fragile figurine de verre froid, car elle est aussi intransigeante que l'hiver et aussi légère que le vent. Sur tous les royaumes elle règne en maîtresse, changeante, impure et pourtant si immaculée. C'est une énigme, un sphinx qui ne révèlera jamais sa propre solution car, au fond, il n'est pas sûr de la connaître. Elle pourrait avancer nue ou en haillons et elle aurait toujours cette grâce qui fait d'elle une égérie fantastique, la reine du péché et du Paradis. Elle est un paradoxe, elle transige toutes les lois, et fixe les siennes. Ange est tout à la fois, mais elle semble absente. Ange rêve et puis ne rêve plus, succombe et puis triomphe. Ange.

Dans l'attente elle a les yeux perdus au loin, cela lui donne un air songeur de statue figée. Le bruit lointain de la limousine ne la réveille pas de sa torpeur, elle reste immobile face à cet homme qui s'avance, une lueur de victoire désabusée au fond des yeux. Et cet Ange qui regarde toujours un point de l'infini qu'elle n'arrive pas à atteindre, et ce Paradis qui s'éloigne inexorablement, et la Réalité qui se rapproche toujours plus sous les traits de cette étoile grande brûlée aux feux de la gloire, tout cela lui fait si peur, sans qu'elle arrive à se l'avouer.

Les grandes enjambées de l'homme avalent le béton qui les sépare, sans qu'il se doute que ses pas le mènent vers une fin incertaine. Oui, il avance, parce c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait, et elle attend, parce que c'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait. N'est-il pas temps de bouleverser les habitudes?

Prenez garde, enfants, une nouvelle vie commence.

La glace deviendra feu.

Le mépris deviendra passion.

La vie deviendra mort.

L'absence deviendra trop-plein.

Les mots deviendront des armes.

Alors, oui, l'avenir deviendra le présent.

**Pourquoi la vie a-t'elle tant tardé à réunir ces deux êtres qui attendaient?**

-

Bill a l'impression d'avancer au ralenti. Les pas qui le rapprochent de son but deviennent plus longs à chaque minute. Entre grâce et lassitude, il balance son faible corps sur une ligne imaginaire. Il suit la portée plus que les notes, se faufile entre les interdits. Il était une fois un pauvre humain qui recherchait l'absolu. Il entre dans le jeu du vent, se fond avec brillance dans l'univers. Et si cela ne suffisait pas? Perdu au plus profond d'une chorégraphie-fantôme, il essaie de retrouver son chemin. Et là, indépendante de ces visages anonymes qui le fixent sans rien laisser paraître, une silhouette se dessine, douce et sauvage à la fois, ailleurs. Une Elle que le chanteur sent si profondément inaccessible qu'il en perd son sens de l'équilibre. Elle, l'Enfer.

D'un coup d'oeil, Bill appréhende qu'il ne saisira jamais l'ampleur de son mystère, et cela la rend plus désirable encore à ses yeux. Et puis elle relève la tête, l'englobe tout entier dans son regard polaire, et le jeune homme est surpris de saisir l'immensité du néant autour de ses pupilles. Il la conptemple mieux. La perfection faite femme. Perfection ou Perdition? Peu importe si c'est un piège, Bill y plonge sans regrets, ne serait-ce que pour cerner l'éclat du halo qui entoure sa magnifique inconnue.

On ne sait pas vraiment s'ils s'élancent l'un vers l'autre ou s'ils se rejoignent avec lenteur, mais l'attraction entre ces deux planètes brillantes paraît si forte qu'ils pourraient en venir à se repousser. La pluie ne serait pas de trop pour illustrer la magie de ce spectacle bestial, à mi chemin entre désespoir et envie. Félins en quête de proie, ils se dévisagent, méfiants de l'autre et surtout d'eux mêmes, ils se tournent autour, donnant un début à ce jeu dont ils ne soupçonnent pas l'ampleur. Ou peut-être que si, mais peu importe, ils aiment le danger.

-Bonjour.

Elle a parlé. Bill ne reconnaît pas dans sa voix ce timbre si commun aux prostitués, relief de l'ennui et de l'habitude. Il ne reconnaît que l'absence de reconnaissance, l'absence de tout ce qui constitue l'humanité, que ce soit la chaleur ou le vice. Ou simplement la vie. Oui, oui elle a une belle voix, une voix morte et pourtant pleine de sens. Bill se perd entre contradictions et conjectures. Il la regarde comme un objet d'art. Elle est tellement plus et moins en même temps, sur-mesure par rapport à une norme proche de l'absolu. Un onyx serti d'argent entoure son doigt, serpente autour de son étrange peau immaculée. Bill s'attendrait presque à voir une morsure sur sa main, un peu de sang -serait-il bleu-glace ou rouge, rouge-mort?-, un univers se déployer sous elle.

Bill sait sentir la différence. Lui, il n'est pas si différent. Il a longtemps fait semblant par conviction. Il y croyait. Mais il ne croit plus en rien. Et ce n'est même pas triste. Il n'a pas de foi, confiance en personne. Il erre perdu dans les méandres du poison qui gangrène son corps. Tellement semblable à ces humains qu'il méprise de toute son âme. Mais elle est différente. Pas meilleure ni pire, elle a un autre parfum, un autre goût, une autre image, une autre dimension où elle évolue sans crainte, seule et maîtresse.

-Bonjour.

Et déjà, dans ces deux mots banaux et pourtant lourds de sens, il y a un jeu. Leur Jeu. S'ils avaient su qu'ils se finirait si mal, auraient-t'ils tout misé sur cette escrimade inutile? Sûrement, oui. Pauvres enfants. Eux qui n'avaient rien à perdre sinon la gloire et la beauté. Bill se sent gorgé d'une satisfaction illusoire. Elle est à lui. C'est son objet. Sa peau, elle est à lui, ses yeux, ses mains, son être tout entier. Il s'en doute, pourtant, qu'elle ne sera jamais sienne. Mais il préfère fermer les yeux, comme les autres. Tellement le même.

Bill ose tendre la main vers la prostituée inattendue. Elle l'ignore, et Bill rit doucement tandis qu'elle se dirige vers la limousine d'un pas sûr et aérien. Ce sera un beau jeu. Il le sent. Il lui faut juste...

_Faire tomber la reine. _

S'il savait.

-

-Bonjour.

C'est elle l'inférieure dans leur hiérarchie de pauvres humains, mais elle le sait, elle vaut tellement plus que lui, le misérable junkie. Pitié. Elle daigne lui accorder ce mot atone, sans saveur, accordé de sa belle voix rauque. Et l'on est le soir, en plus. Pour eux, la nuit est le moment où leurs yeux s'ouvrent -les ont-ils jamais fermés?- et comme les chats, ils font scintiller leurs perles dans l'ombre. Pour eux, la nuit c'est le jour. Alors, Bonjour.

Elle voit bien qu'il cherche à limiter ses contours, mais elle ne bouge pas, Ange. Elle ne lui offrira pas la réponse à l'énigme qu'il a une semaine pour résoudre. Ce n'est pas qu'elle se soit jamais souciée de lui, non. Mais elle n'a jamais été très généreuse. C'est comme ça qu'elle survit. Elle piétine tout. Les gens, les choses, les fleurs. A coups de Christian Louboutin, les vert pomme qu'elle a acheté à N.Y., elle se fraye un chemin dans la vie. Elle mord. Elle n'épargne personne. Elle n'hésite pas, parce qu'elle veut réussir, de toute son âme. Elle veut y arriver. Et elle y arrivera, elle le sent, elle se bat pour ça.

Regarde, regarde, mais pas touche, petit gars. Pour elle, c'est encore le petit gars. Elle ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de la part de ce presqu'homme à l'allure gamine et aux membres grêles. Il a quelque chose. Mais tout le monde a quelque chose de plus. Pourquoi serait-il une exception, enfin? Ca n'a pas de sens. Il ne saisit pas sa portée, elle s'en amuse. Le chat et la souris. Qui sera le chat? Oh, son visage de marbre est prêt à se fissurer. Il est drôle, piteux d'incompréhension alors qu'il essaye de garder sur ses épaules la grandeur qu'il n'a pas.

-Bonjour.

Quelle ironie. Elle qui pensait que... Il a une voix comme elle, une voix d'outre tombe à laquelle se mêle une saveur antarctique. Mesurée. Ni haute ni basse. Une voix qui ne lui ressemble pas. Il semble voir qu'elle est surprise, et s'autorise un rictus. Non, il n'aurait pas dû. Elle se ressaisit, replace ses marques sur la ligne du cynisme muet. Elle ne s'égare pas. Ange ne s'égare pas, jamais. Elle retombe dans l'inconscience de sa demi-immobilité. Statue de chair, chair de statue. Le ciment, celui qui emprisonne les papillons. Qui leur vole leurs couleurs. Attention à tes ailes, petite voix. Bill soupire. Il a perdu ses ailes en même temps que son innocence.

_Là-haut, dans sa tour, la Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille, et elle se demande qui a pris sa place. _Ange sent ses yeux se fermer un peu plus._ Saviez-vous que la Belle s'appelle Aurore?_ Quelle fatigue. Létale. _Aurore lève ses cheveux blonds et se saisit de son peigne d'ivoire._ Ange part, doucement, barque légère sur son océan d'écume. Cet ange-là ne connaîtra pas de nouvelle aurore. _Le peigne s'immerge dans l'or de la chevelure de la jeune fille._ Enfin, elle s'en va. _Heurte son crâne. Un goutte de sang. C'est rouge. _C'est noir. Pas un tunnel, un fleuve de larmes. _Se rendormir. Le poison. _ Ange remonte, elle ne nage pas pourtant. La barque fait marche arrière. _Aurore en a encore pour 100 ans. Vanité. _

Bill s'aperçoit que la jeune fille a fermé les yeux, quelques instants. Elle a la pâleur d'un linceul. Mais voilà qu'elle les rouvre, l'amertume figée dans son regard le saisit comme le coupable inutile d'une faute qu'il ne connaît pas. Recommencer. Elle doit recommencer, encore une fois Aurore n'a pas voulu la laisser partir. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sa part de se rendormir. Mais Ange survivra. Elle a toujours survécu, pourquoi pas cette fois? Ange ignore la main que Bill tend comme pour recevoir son dû et conduit ses pas vers la limousine. Advienne que pourra. Elle passe la main sur la courbe exemplaire de son profil. Quelque chose s'accroche à son ongle. C'est un cheveu. Blond.

Une particule d'or sur le pavé, maculée de boue.

Au revoir, Aurore, et Adieu.

-

A quelques pas de la voiture, Ange, sans se retourner, libère sa chevelure de son chapeau Dior. Une cascade de feu aveugle Bill, et alors qu'elle virevolte vers lui, enflammée, elle voit que lui aussi, comme tous, est effrayée par la sauvagerie de sa crinière, mais il n'en laisse rien voir. Il esquisse un sourire moqueur. Oh, elle croyait qu'il allait se laisser faire si vite. Ce n'est pas que sa fantastique rousseur ne l'hypnotise pas, mais ce Jeu est un jeu où il ne faut pas perdre. Qu'ils sont beaux à se défier ainsi, entourés d'une écharpe de brouillard qui semble les protéger du monde... Ou protéger le monde d'eux?

Le temps ne s'arrête jamais, c'est un fait. Et même alors que leurs existences semblent suspendues, autour d'Ange et Bill il tisse ses fils invisibles, inexorablement. Il va et vient, il les attache ensemble dans cette ère dont ils sont les destructeurs. Et si leurs yeux savent parler, accuser et ne pas pardonner, parfois il faut des mots. Il faut que l'un des deux prennent la parole, exhibe sa fragilité illusoire. Soulève le rideau du cabaret. Parce que le spectacle doit commencer. Nous avons assez attendu.

-Ange.

La jeune femme ne le regarde pas; juste ces deux syllabes qu'elle lui cède à contrecoeur, ce morceau de terrain qui pour lui ne sera plus inconnu. Il ne dit rien.

-Je m'appelle Ange.

Parce que, malgré tout, elle est à lui, il a payé. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de connaître le nom que ses parents lui ont donné? Elle serre ses lèvres rendues pourpres par le froid.

-J'imagine que vous connaissez mon nom.

Prétention.

-Oui.

Ils prennent place côte à côte dans la luxueuse voiture. Bill tend la main vers le minibar. Boire, étouffer cette amertume qui lui tiraille la gorge. Il a l'impression de s'étouffer. Rester digne. Dignité. Il tourne la tête vers sa compagne et voit qu'elle observe Paris s'éteindre avec une sorte de délectation morbide. Faire tout avec rien, Ange est soudain Scarlett dans les yeux de l'étoile, Scarlett O'Hara qui dit que le vent emporte tout. Ange est Scarlett qui a créé un monde à son image. Ange est Scarlett là où les rideaux sont de la soie, et la boue de l'or. Ange est Scarlett, arrogante et libre. Bill regarde la fenêtre d'un air songeur. Il n' a pas le droit de rêver. Allons.

-Bourbon?

Elle lui accorde sa semi-attention profondément méprisante.

-Je ne bois que du champagne.

Demi-attention, demi-sourire.

-Champagne?

-Je ne bois qu'avant l'amour.

L'amour. Ange se sent idiote de dire cela alors que l'amour n'est pour elle que la mascarade des coeurs brisés. Cela sonnait bien, pourtant ; "Je ne bois qu'avant l'amour". Elle ne risque pas de boire.

-Vous êtes alcoolique.

Elle dit cela comme une constatation, d'ailleurs il a déjà compris que ce qu'elle dit, pour elle n'admet pas de doute.

-Comment le savez vous?

Il ne réfute pas l'irréfutable, il ne nie pas. Il sait que la limousine est un temple à secrets, et il sait qu'elle sera muette comme une tombe. C'est une tombe.

-Je le sais.

Comme si tout allait de soi. Une évidence. Oui, elle sait. La connaissance pour elle n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle on accède, mais quelque chose à laquelle elle est destinée naturellement. Elle sait, parce que c'est comme ça.

Désormais ils sont presque front contre front à la fin de cette confrontation sarcastique, leurs épaules se touchent, froid contre chaud. L'air vibre entre leurs yeux insensibles, l'excitation du danger, de l'acte interdit. Le contrat. Il y a le contrat entre leurs corps. Il y a d'un côté le désir, et de l'autre le rien. Le grand vide. A peine un frémissement nouveau-né qui la traverse, une envie inhabituelle et sale. Sexe. Tout est sexe et argent dans ce grand monde aux couleurs du Monopoly. Ils se croient forts, adultes et fous, mais ce ne sont que des enfants au fond, les enfants du rouge et du noir.

La nuit s'étend sur Paris, voile mortuaire, sous la Seine passent des regrets que l'on connaît et auxquels plus personne ne fait attention, dans une voiture un regain de vie anime deux cadavres, l'expectative du Jeu. Ils se disent du regard les mots qu'ils ne se diront jamais, mots de haine et de passion. Jouer. Ils ne savent que jouer, et ils joueront jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que ce n'était pas un jeu.

Ils dansent ensemble sans l'être, sans être là vraiment, leurs esprits vagabondent, l'abandon, et là ne restent que leurs enveloppes désespérément humaines, souriantes et menteuses. Ange s'envole de ses lourdes ailes de plomb. Le ciel prend cette couleur rougeâtre qu'il ne réserve qu'aux grandes occasions. Le croupier mélange les cartes, les jetons se perdent, l'excitation de la victoire gagne les joueurs impatients. Demain il ne fera pas jour.

Les deux grands adolescents se percent les yeux l'un l'autre, comme si c'était la dernière fois avant une apocalypse incertaine. Bill approche ses lèvres de celles d'Ange, grisé par la vitesse et le vin. Elle le repousse, insensible femme fatale. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Oui; le Jeu. Souris, Petit.

Et Ange prononce cette si célèbre réplique d'un air ingénu qui ne fait que renforcer l'aura de mystère qui l'entoure:

-Je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche.

-Tant pis.

Et il colle sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes, mû par un désir absurde.

***


	5. Chapter 5

*****

**05-Sans foi ni loi**

**-**

Ange se penche vers sa valise vermillon dont elle attache les sangles avec un peu plus de force qu'il n'était nécessaire. Elle jette un regard sur son appartement clair, caresse les boiseries de son armoire sans mélancolie, juste pour apprécier la douceur du bois sur sa peau. Une femme comme elle n'a pas d'attaches. Elle se comparerait presque à un oiseau errant, un grand aigle aux serres d'acier, mais ses ailes gisent en cendres sur les gonds de la porte de son enfance.

Un éclat de soleil dans la vitre précipite sa mémoire. Une bouche dans son cou... Encore une fois... Un baiser au goût d'amertume. Elle pourrait presque trouver quelque chose de poétique dans cette embrassade à la dérive. C'était un baiser dur et délicat à la fois, désintéressé et passionné. De la soie métallique. Il lui semble maintenant qu'elle est l'employée d'un paradoxe; et cela lui plait, à Ange: elle aime les défis. Il y avait une forme d'abandon, là-bas, dans la limousine, car ils savaient que rien ne sortirait de ces murs de désillusion. Ils ont laissé couler leurs larmes invisibles de dieux en détresse, mélangé leurs lèvres au goût d'acide, fermé leurs yeux et étouffés leurs soupirs. Ils se sentent mieux d'une certaine façon, libérés du poids d'une infime partie de leurs souffrances respectives.

Elle se voit comme Atlas, lasse, le dos ployé sous son bagage de crimes. Et pourtant elle avance, quelque soit la voie, bonne ou mauvaise, car le temps l'a rendue indifférente. Des baisers elle en a connu par centaines, et seul le premier était différent. Ils lui font un fardeau, des bouches comme des branches mortes qui lui déchirent le dos. Elle laisse le sang couler sous ses pas. La beauté, la richesse, la gloire, tout cela a un prix. Alors elle se fait malmener par la vie sans résistance. Elle a choisi son camp. Le bon? Mais pourquoi y en aurait-il un bon? Le blanc, le noir, tout se mélange. Il reste des pas solitaires qui s'enfoncent dans la boue grisâtre, triste reflet de son ancienne exaltation.

Les vêtements s'entassent dans la valise de cuir Hermès. Les plus belles étoffes, les bijoux les plus chers, les parures d'une femme-objet que l'on achète, que l'on détruit peu à peu en lui volant son identité. Pourtant, elle garde la tête haute, et dans ses yeux presque éteints brille encore une lueur faiblissante, le reste d'une flamme, une traînée de cire d'où l'espoir est absent.

Les baies vitrées étincèlent sous le soleil de janvier. Exhibition, cet appartement au sommet de la ville, en proie à la parade des regards voraces et des curiosités malsaines. Exhibition, ce verre lisse, poli, qui ne cache rien d'une vie de fantôme. Aujourd'hui la lumière emplit l'appartement, qui devient une chandelle au coeur de Paris, une bougie, un chant aux accents de désespoir que les passants moroses contemplent sans pudeur.

Brisant l'arc-en-ciel limpide que le rayon forme dans l'âme d'Ange, la sonnette résonne dans l'air froid. Impérieuse. Ouvre, Ange. Elle place un grand chapeau sur ses cheveux, s'avance vers la porte et s'arrête. Les rois attendent aussi.

_Le roi tombera. _

Si elle savait.

Elle ouvre sur son visiteur sombre.

-

Paris le jour n'a pas le charme qu'on lui imagine. Les rues sales regorgent d'immondices que les passants ne regardent plus, habitués à ce spectacle quotidien de débauche tranquille. Indolent, le vent griffe la limousine; et ses caresses ont des accents vengeurs. Quoi, vers où se dirige cette voiture accablante de luxe? Mais elle ne s'arrête pas, et tant pis, l'alizée repart vers d'autres horizons plus cléments aux gens de misère. Bill ferme les yeux.

Il se rappelle le baiser échangé hier avec cette prostituée dont il peine à faire ressurgir le nom dans sa mémoire. Ange. Oui, c'est cela, Ange, et ce baiser était si particulier. Défaillant, c'était une rencontre au goût d'alcool, et de rancune inavouée. A vrai dire, ils n'ont pas partagé grand chose; leur égocentrisme est si grand. Ils se sont déchargés de leurs peines, une minute ils se sont reposés sur cette épaule inconnue. Mais la vie désormais a repris on cours. Ce n'est qu'une rencontre comme une autre, un pas de plus vers la défaite ultime. Car il sait bien qu'il ne peut y avoir que défaite. Les forts ne gagnent jamais.

Oh, quel étrange soleil! Il éblouit le chanteur de sa lueur orangée. Mais lui ne se laisse pas aveugler. Il tourne la tête, saisit ses lunettes dans leur étui, et retrouve son monde en noir et blanc. Il se demande pendant une seconde où est l'erreur. Oui, à quel moment a-t-il cessé d'être un homme? Mais ce frisson de lucidité s'en va, le laisse avachi dans son horrible lassitude. Il y a des questions auxquelles il vaut mieux ne pas répondre. Il ne s'arrête pas de rouler.

Et sous les roues sans qu'il s'en doute se déroule le tapis rouge qui le mène à son destin tragique, vers cette fin, ce renoncement qu'il pressent sans se l'expliquer. Est-il utile de préciser que rien ne se passera comme il l'avait imaginé? Oh, enfin il n'imagine plus maintenant, il subit seulement et se plie aux caprices de la vie qui le ballotte dans son flot atroce. Le hasard lui joue des tours. Dommage qu'il ait misé sa tête, n'est-ce-pas?

Le ciel ne s'assombrit pas à ses faveurs, et un grand éclat arc-en-ciel traverse soudain les nuages et se plante entre les deux yeux du chanteur qui ne tressaillit pas, frappé de plein fouet par cette beauté extrême. Une balle l'atteint douloureusement quelque part, et pendant une seconde, il prend conscience une nouvelle fois de la précarité de sa situation, de cet hideux masque collé à l'acide sur son visage. Est-ce que ça ne vaut pas la peine de l'enlever, même si un peu de peau part avec? Mais non, non il refuse, est-ce parce que son corps est la seule chose humaine qu'il lui reste ou parce qu'il a peur, dans son absence de courage flagrante? Il refuse, et le temps, qui était resté comme suspendu pendant cet échange silencieux, laissant figée la circulation au milieu de Paris, reprend son cours, allègre et pourtant amer, bondissant de regret de n'avoir su ramener à la raison cet enfant prodigue.

Voilà l'étoile qui retombe dans sa léthargie de petit bonhomme de neige désagrégé par le feu. Anesthésié par l'odeur qui se dégage des grands hôtels parisiens, drogué à l'alcool et à l'argent. Il s'affale inerte, ployé sous le fardeau de cette lutte pour l'inconscience. Le monde peut s'effondrer sous ses pas, les pavés se déchirer sous la révolte, eh bien peu importe, tant qu'on roule et que rien ne le réveille de sa transe. Oui, après tout, pourquoi se battre? Le combat est perdu d'avance. Il faut tuer les chimères, dit le petit tyran noyé dans le cuir. Tuons les chimères, répondent ses propres délires engendrés par sa folie. Et, content, esquissant le seul sourire, difficile, dont il est capable, il se rendort.

La crasse. Il se réveille à cause de la saleté qui se met à le gratter partout. Il voudrait bien replonger, il connaît cette sensation qui le prend parfois, la fièvre de l'ennui, et parfois même la culpabilité d'une faute inconnue qu'il sait avoir commis cent fois le ronge. Est-il donc condamné à contempler les rues suintantes de tristesse jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce que cette douleur diffuse le laisse enfin en paix? Oui. Alors il le fait, il attend, il se laisse bercer par la mélodie des roues qui le mènent à son propre anéantissement. Il sursaute parfois, puis redevient de glace, secoué dans son demi-sommeil par des flots d'apparition de haine, par des foules abominables venues l'achever. Il ne peut pas dormir, il ne peut pas vivre, il ne peut pas chanter, il ne peut pas parler. Il ne fait rien. Le néant lui-même le guette.

-

Un pas et l'équilibre pourrait chanceler, le fil se rompre sous les pas du jeune homme mal grandi. Mais il n'en a pas conscience, yeux fermés sur l'escalier qui monte jusqu'à un étage lointain. Et ce cheminement calme l'apaise, lui rend un peu de sa sérénité envolée avec les vents. La voilà, la porte. Pas d'hésitation, la routine le reprend, le mépris pour les filles de joie les plus chères, et leur indifférence non dissimulée envers ce mépris qui, elles le savent, cachent le profond dégoût que le chanteur éprouve pour sa propre image.

Ange entend frapper et ouvre sans appréhension, ondoyante et glaciale. Le jeune homme est là, le regard perdu dans de lointaines atrocités, la bouche sèche des mots qu'il ne sait pas dire. Alors ils se taisent, ils cachent leur incompréhension sous leur masque de puissance torturée. La prostituée laisse entrer son invité qui n'offre pas un regard à l'appartement lumineux, sans se soucier comme toujours des autres choses à part lui. Les pions se dominent l'un après l'autre dans leur somptueuse majesté sur le plateau d'échecs, sans que jamais personne ne prenne le dessus. Mais peu importe, ils ont le temps.

De leurs œillades-couteaux, ils se déshabillent et découvrent leurs fêlures visibles, leurs grandes marbrures de coups dissimulées sous les manteaux Dsquared². Une musique inaudible tourne dans le fond de leur spectacle, un mélange de violon et d'orgue, avec parfois des tressautements de piano dans leurs oreilles. Tout cela donne un air tragique à leur rencontre, un air de destinée inéluctable qu'ils se refuseraient à accepter. Comme c'est pathétique.

-Vous êtes prête?

Visage dissimulé sous ses lunettes mouche signées Roberto Cavalli, Ange se demande ce qui le pousse à parler ainsi, seulement par monosyllabes ou par phrases courtes où chaque mot a son importance. Peut-être est-ce la peur du faux pas, peut-être l'obsession du symbolisme qui semble le hanter; qui sait? Mais le temps n'est pas aux questions inutiles, la jeune fille se saisit de ses valises et retourne dans le salon où l'attend son nouvel employeur.

Les pupilles de celui-ci sont tombés sur le grand piano à queue qu'elle garde chez elle depuis des années, exposé au milieu de la pièce, comme une victime de son exhibitionnisme ou un cadeau tombé du ciel. Le fait est que sa présence ici est incongrue, tant les notes fluides de l'instrument s'accordent mal aux écorchures de l'actrice insoupçonnée. En vérité, cela fait tellement longtemps que la poussière immuable du silence le recouvre qu'Ange en a oublié sa présence; il vient de son père, et parce qu'il reste une once d'humanité en elle sans doute, elle le conserve en souvenir. L'ébène porte les lacérations de la mélancolie et du regret, les notes ne semblent pouvoir produire que le son geignard de sa tristesse amère. Mais il est là, il trône, magnifique, incompréhensible ritournelle qui anime le désert.

Ange en détache son attention.

-Oui. Allons-y.

_Garçon. _

Le piano restera seul.

Les deux musiciens se tournent l'un vers l'autre. Enfin ils se voient.

Musicienne, Ange, oui, plus que tout elle joue avec les corps et les âmes, elle transforme si bien son mal-être en grandeur que cela en est une symphonie, écrasante; aussi parfois elle-même est écrasée sous le bagage de ces jeux, car ils n'ont ni fin ni commencement. Le morceau certains matins prend de l'ampleur et s'envole, mais le piano le rappelle à lui, impassible, il plombe ses ailes de notes basses au goût de fer. Pourtant la mélodie repart toujours dans des tirades enflammées, et brutalement elle lui parle, de ses notes rousses et brûlantes, elle lui parle de la vie qui est dure et d'elle qui survit, des combats qu'elle a gagné et qu'elle gagne encore, de ceux qu'elle ne perd pas, de ces saveurs qui restent en dehors de sa portée. Elle lui crache son désespoir, son cœur lourd, la rancune et la lassitude, et s'affaise sur un accord final, qui soulève l'atmosphère comme dans un cri d'agonie.

Musicien, Bill l'est aussi, musicien prodige s'il en est, tout de fureur retenue et de paroles écorchées dans sa langue natale. Les mots pour lui sont un baume; mais, plus encore, la musique le transporte et l'élève, il touche presque les nuages de ses doigts vernis de noir. Les sentences râpeuses laissent un goût de sang sur son palais, et quand parfois il finit sur un "Ne saute pas" l'envie l'en prend, de sauter, regarder si la foule le rattrapera alors qu'il sait bien que non. Il se réfugie dans ses mesures, se cache au cœur des gammes, slalome entre les partitions, rendu fou d'angoisse et malaise. Et quand il n'est plus de ce monde musical, quand alors l'inspiration le repousse loin de son dernier refuge, un point d'orgue suffit à l'achever, une clé de sol à le transpercer. Il prie pour revenir vers son havre. Et puis à chaque fois il y arrive, il retourne à sa nature, exténué, tremblant encore d'expectative. C'est un musicien, un faible, à fleur de peau. A fleur de ses lèvres le baiser et la morsure, à fleur de ses mains l'harmonie ou le désordre. A fleur de lui, tout renaît. Les arpèges reprennent vie.

Ils marchent côte à côte, ces deux artistes d'un autre temps, animés l'un contre l'autre d'une haine sauvage car ils se considèrent chacun comme la perfection tout en sachant que seul le mensonge leur permet de tenir debout. Ils chancellent, ils ont peur. Soudain leurs défenses paraissent fragiles, leurs murs pourtant d'acier leur semblent dérisoires. Une onde glacée parcourt leurs corps. C'est pour ça qu'ils se haïssent, oui. Tout est tellement compliqué dans ce monde.

Parfois dans le chemin vers la limousine ils se butinent et se mordent, parfois des baisers furieux s'envolent et résonnent dans l'air. Oh que c'est dur d'être un objet, et par moments la jeune femme regrette cette promesse, mais rien ne la ferait renoncer. La vengeance est toujours plus forte. Ici, comprenez-vous que le renoncement n'a pas sa place?

Et puis dans ses membres il y a quand même un peu de désir pour ce ténébreux artiste, au fond de ses entrailles elle retrouve un soupçon d'excitation, ils sont tellement semblables. Ils se sont réveillés trop tard. Ils ne se sont pas aperçus à temps que ces festivités sans fin cachaient une chute inexorable. Ils rient souvent devant leur espèce qui se détruit joyeusement et même parfois avec grandeur, ils rient en se regardant dans leurs miroirs encadrés de dorures sans cesse renouvelées. N'ouvrez pas les yeux, mes enfants. Le matin pourrait vous transpercer les yeux.

A la main ils ont leurs valises et ils semblent partir prostrés sous leurs mélodies qui ont des airs de chansons d'adieu. Ils ne se parlent pas. Des billets passent de main en main, mais pas un mot ne sort de leurs lèvres scellées. Ils sont deux coffre-forts sertis de diamants, et personne ne sait que l'intérieur est vide. Vide. Il n'y a rien. Eux-mêmes ne sont pas sûrs de le savoir, au plus profond de leurs intestins il reste toujours un peu d'espoir inutile.

Bill regarde la femme marcher la tête haute, et se demande dans son ennui si un muscle bat dans sa poitrine, si son corps est chaud ou bien glacé, de cette raideur cadavérique qu'on imagine en la voyant. Une seule partie de son être paraît vivante, ses cheveux qui s'agitent dans le vent comme autant de boyaux exposés à la vue après une improbable torture. Et sans y penser Bill compare son employée à une succube, à une démone rousse envoyée par Satan pour le tenter, lui qui pourtant a déjà succombé à toutes ses envies. Il y a quelque chose de machiavélique dans sa démarche, dans sa façon de peser ses mots avant de les jeter à la figure de ses interlocuteurs, dans la puissance mielleuse de sa séduction. Et son parallèle le réjouit tant, ce petit homme émergé des bassesses de sa folie, qu'il voit à la femme des mains démoniaques, ces mêmes mains qu'il voulait il y a quelque instants posséder dans son instinct mâle de jouissance.

Ils rient intérieurement l'un de l'autre.

Ils rient.

**Naïfs.**

-

-Mon argent.

Sa langue roule dans sa bouche pour créer cette demande, mais cela ne le réveille pas de son épanouissement morbide. Oh la déesse, la femme de Lucifer. Oh, la femme, la serpente, la vile succube. Tout cela est tellement drôle.

-Mon argent.

L'animal réclame son dû, sa nourriture quotidienne. Il pousse un soupir agacé, embêté qu'elle l'ait dérangé dans son amusement juvénile.

-Combien?

Elle prend le temps de battre des cils, réajuste son rictus.

-Vous ne le savez pas?

-Je ne m'attarde pas aux détails inutiles.

**Pan.**

Ça fait mal, Ange?

Eh bien, non, elle tressaille à peine sous la blessure que le jeune homme inflige à son ego. Parce qu'ici les tirs fusent dans tous les sens, mais peu l'atteignent, n'est-ce-pas? La vérité, s'il y en a une, c'est qu'elle n'aime pas n'être rien. Elle s'est tant battue pour qu'on la regarde quand elle passe, et maintenant cet homme se permet de l'humilier? Elle ne veut pas qu'on l'ignore. Elle ne veut pas être personne. Elle a tout sacrifié pour cette reconnaissance.

**Pan.**

Ça fait mal, Ange?

Eh bien, oui.

Bill claque sa langue contre son palais, pour lui rappeler qu'il a posé une question, et que, à sa juste valeur de souverain, il aimerait qu'elle lui réponde. Alors elle met de côté la balle dans son crâne, et elle répond de sa voix plus que glaciale:

-10 000.

Un petit frisson qui parcourt la colonne vertébrale de l'homme à son côté? Peut-être oui, peut-être qu'il se demande si elle vaut le prix qu'elle se donne, si elle vaut ces 10 000 euros pour lesquels elle se vend. Peut-être.

**Peut-être pas.**

-Bien.

-

Ils se sentent tellement mal parfois, dans leur faiblesse de monstres indestructibles, qu'il en sont presque humains, presque ils voudraient dormir dans d'autres bras que ceux bleutés de Morphée, le soir. Mais ils sont coupables de tant de crimes, qu'ils préfèrent se cacher sous leurs fourrures, sourire, dissimuler leurs doigts tâchés de sang. Ils préfèrent se heurter les uns les autres, ils préfèrent ne pas se délivrer de leurs inutiles tourments, ils préfèrent trembler sous les flagellations du sort, tout plutôt que de tomber.

Ils sont terrifiés. Terrifiés et immenses, de cette immensité qu'ils ne peuvent mesurer.

-Je vous payerai à la fin de la semaine.

-Vous avez peur que je m'envole?

C'est ce qu'elle répond d'un ton cynique, à moitié rieur de tant de défiance pour sa petite personne si luxueuse. Elle ne pense pas un instant que oui, il a peur, peur que l'oiseau qui reste engoncé dans ces parcelles blessées ne se réveille tout à coup et prenne son envol. Il a peur, parce qu'il connaît bien le noyau de la nature humaine, et sa pourriture dont il est lui-même le premier gangrené, peur qu'elle ne parte avec ses millions, et le laisse seul en proie à ses hallucinations et ses serrures qu'il a depuis longtemps renoncé à ouvrir.

Elle en prend conscience alors qu'il ne dit rien, muré dans le silence de ses déambulations intérieures, elle se rend compte soudain qu'il croit vraiment à ce décollage qui lui paraissait à elle celui d'un oiseau d'un nid de plumes dorées. C'est vrai, comment pourrait-elle vouloir partir, alors que tout la retient ici, le quotidien confortable de cette femme qui n'a que son corps à sacrifier pour avoir tout le reste? Mais il se dit qu'elle va s'enfuir, courir vers ce lieu qu'elle voudrait connaître et recommencer, peut-être, elle qui n'a même pas la force de se lever et de maudire le ciel.

Elle sait alors que lui aussi il a peur de l'humiliation, d'être seul encore, car que pourraient valoir à ses yeux une liasse de billets et une prostituée disparue? Au-delà de sa lugubre connaissance de la maladie si noire et vorace dont souffre l'humanité, il a envie de chaleur, ou tout au moins d'une autre froideur que la sienne pour se tenir à ses côtés, et maintenant qu'il a trouvé une compagne pour le Styx, il ne la laissera pas s'élever dans les nues sinistres sans lui.

-Oui.

Elle ne dit rien.

Lui non plus.

***


	6. Chapter 6

*****

**06- Tout ce qui nous tue pas nous rend plus forts**

**-  
**

Ange passe le pas de la porte de la suite de Bill. Bien sûr, il y a ce luxe omniprésent, mais elle ne le remarque même plus, endormie dans sa léthargie d'enfant des bas-fonds montée au sommet. Elle avance prudemment sur le terrain planté de mines, tel un animal défiant, un chat qui cherche ses marques sur un territoire inconnu. Chaque pas peut déclencher une tornade, un ouragan dont la violence les détruirait, eux les deux fétus de paille balancés par le vent qui se croyaient chênes.

Et puis une seconde, alors que cet examen silencieux s'achève, la jeune femme redevient l'enfant sous le masque, elle revient à son état primaire d'être capable d'émerveillement, et elle s'extasie devant ces choses magnifiques, ses yeux s'écarquillent et diffractent un à un les rayons de lumière qu'elle n'a pu observer pendant toutes ces années. Tout brille d'un éclat plus fort. C'est une seconde, une seconde-éternité, une seconde cadeau de la vie en échange de ce sacrifice inconscient qu'elle accomplit chaque jour comme une vestale, pour rétablir un équilibre qu'elle sait faussé par le poids de la plume sur la balance. Une seconde. Une vie.

Bill la contemple dans un état de recueillement qui l'éveille à peine plus que sa douleur ordinaire. Il observe ébahi cette femme-enfant immaculée, debout au milieu de sa suite comme une statue d'ivoire, les pupilles brillantes d'un miracle qu'il n'arrive pas à voir. Ainsi elle ressemble à la petite marchande d'allumettes, leurrée dans ses visions menteuses à l'aube de sa fin prochaine. Et pour un peu pendant cette seconde improbable elle aurait éclaté en sanglots, dansé, chanté, effectué une action folle pour faire durer ce Noël inattendu, mais elle reste là plantée, incapable d'un mot ou d'une larme, remerciant silencieusement le ciel pour ce don.

Mais le temps passe, les secondes aussi, et malgré la longueur que celle-ci a pris à l'échelle d'un existence, il lui fallait un achèvement. Quelque chose pourtant est changé, reste bancal ou replacé dans ce couple faux, maintenant que l'homme a vu l'enfant sous la femme. Une tendresse inhabituelle perce dans les mots de Bill quand il parle enfin:

-Cela vous va?

C'est de la tendresse, mais la tendresse ressemble si souvent à la pitié. Et malgré son jugement qu'elle croit inaltérable, Ange mêle ces deux sentiments et en ressent une telle confusion qu'elle croit que son ego devrait souffrir de cette pique qui n'en est pas une.

-Très bien, merci.

Elle le congédie. Peut-être bien qu'il est l'employeur, mais elle est l'animal sauvage, et elle ne se laissera pas apprivoiser. Rugis, petite panthère. Rugis tant qu'il est encore temps.

Est-ce que cela le peine qu'elle aie confondu ses émotions que lui-même ne comprend pas tout à fait? Non, non il n'en a rien à faire, il est de nouveau perdu, l'oxygène lui manque, ses veines se gonflent et souffrent, et puis l'exaltation est passée, il ne reste que l'indiférence. Respirer. Il n'y a plus que cela, le besoin soudain de ce sang, de cet air sans lequel il n'existe pas, de son moment non pas d'enfance mais d'oubli, de joie formidable, car la jalousie l'atteint devant cette femme qui peut s'évader alors que lui reste accroché aux barreaux de sa prison.

-Je sors.

Pas besoin de dire où il va, c'est lui le maître.

**C'est ce qu'il croit.**

-

-Bien.

Ange s'assied sur le lit aux draps couleur pêche, le souffle coupé par ses apparitions. Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle se contente de prier, là, seule dans cette chambre, que les chimères reviennent. Mais rien. Il n'y a plus rien. Tant pis. Comment dire qu'elle ne sait plus s'effondrer? Les déceptions font partie de son quotidien. Elle se demande sans raison que va faire ce pauvre humain -quel est son nom, déjà?- qui sent le besoin de lui mentir alors qu'elle ne tressaille devant rien, aucune addiction et aucune névrose.

Une pulsion obscure la pousse à s'engager dans le couloir à suivre les traces de luxure qu'il laisse derrière lui. Il est dans un coin du hall, il ne la voit pas. Dans la demi-lumière du soir qui se couche, il lui apparaît en noir et blanc, aussi fantomatique que la ville-lumière. Il ne semble pas anxieux, il attend seulement. Il pose sa main sur le guéridon d'un geste empli de grâce sale, tourne doucement la tête pour un public invisible. Et il est là, et il est seul, et il joue une pièce où chacun de ses mouvements est un enchantement. Et elle le regarde. Le temps n'a plus sa place.

Quatre hommes entrent dans la pièce. Bill les interpelle. Il leur fait signe de le suivre, comme un châtelain dans sa propriété. Tout ici est sa propriété, même cette femme qui les suit sans bruit et avec la souplesse d'un félin qu'il n'a pas pris la peine d'apprivoiser. Une petite salle vitrée. Dans les yeux d'Ange, tout se déroule en noir et blanc. Un film un peu usé par le temps, et cet homme qui surjoue tous ses gestes, qui rejette la tête en arrière et semble avaler un tuyau noir.

Et puis il explose. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Sa respiration s'accélère. Ses poings se crispent. Il paraît terrassé par un immense plaisir qu'il essaie de juguler. Ses lèvres se tordent. Un frisson parcourt son corps, et soudain il est vivant. Ressorti de sa tombe. Revenu au monde.

-Bill...

C'est étrange comme son nom est sorti de sa bouche par hasard. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, à portée de ses lèvres, elle en est certaine. Elle ne connaît rien de lui, si ce n'est son orgueil démesuré et sa dépendance à une drogue inconnue . Mais personne ne peut l'avoir entendue. C'était un murmure. Un chuchotement qui n'a pas sa place dans son univers de perversité. Mais rien n'a existé. Personne ne peut l'avoir entendue.

Il la remarque subitement, détaille son corps encastré dans le couloir, et il l'admire, les yeux encore grands d'exaltation, il observe chacun de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que les hommes en noir s'en aillent, qu'ils le laissent seul dans son déplorable état, affalé sur sa chaise, loin de sa suffisance maladive. Il lui dit de venir en agitant la main vers lui. En repliant ses doigts peints de noir, en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air presque désemparé.

Elle s'avance. Pourquoi? Est-ce que c'est encore un mystère? Oui. Elle marche vers la vitre à travers de laquelle il la voit marcher. Il chancelle. Sa main s'appuie sur le verre. Reste là. Il la contemple. Sa main. Posée sur la baie vitrée comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Sa tête cogne contre la vitre, pareil à un ballon ivre. Ivre d'oxygène. Ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas l'homme qu'elle a rencontré qui veut qu'elle appose sa main sur la sienne. Comment pourrait-ce être lui?

Il attend.

Elle le regarde.

Elle s'en va.

-

Le silence. Y-a-t'il quelque chose de plus cruel, de plus intentionnellement vicieux? Ce silence est comme le béton, dans la chambre il embue le regard de nos deux héros hébétés par leurs expériences paranormales. Un parfum d'orange flotte dans la suite. C'est une odeur lourde, un peu âcre, qui retient étouffée la gorge d'Ange dans ses mains chaudes. Elle ne comprend rien, tout allait bien, pourtant? Dans le meilleur des mondes, la meilleure prostituée, le meilleur dédain et la pire amertume. Et tout déraille avec cet homme perdu dans les vapes d'une fumée étrange, cet homme sans chemin qui l'entraîne dans sa chevauchée incertaine. Rien n'a plus de sens.

Il faut des mots. Mais dans leurs gorges noyées de champagne, dans leurs estomacs fatigués par la luxure, il n'y en a pas. Ils ne savent plus parler, retournés qu'ils sont à l'état originel. Il est tôt, mais ils ont besoin de calme, ils ne sont pas habitués à la vie. Bill s'assied sur le lit. Il tape les draps à côté de lui, comme pour demander à Ange de venir, mais ses bagues s'entrechoquent, et elles donnent ce son impérieux qu'elle refuse d'entendre. Elle ne bouge pas.

-Venez.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, si? Et sa voix est rauque, épuisée par l'effort de la parole, et pourtant il lui reste cette majesté naturelle si appréciée. Elle quitte la fenêtre, s'arrache à sa contemplation de ces hommes en costume-cravate qui défilent sans âme, et elle s'assied à ses côtés. Ell s'allonge. Son corps s'étire, le tissu se pend sur sa peau satinée, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent en une invitation. Même les anges travaillent, parfois.

Mais rien, il s'allonge juste sur les oreillers, et ferme les yeux. Il se sent mal. Il voudrait pouvoir vomir, évacuer cet oxygène qu'il a maintenant en surdose dans ses veines, et qui menace d'éclater. Pouvoir crier, arracher les murs, détruire cette femme paisible qui sied sur sa droite, faire quelque chose. Pouvoir exulter. Arrêter de penser, de réfléchir à chacun de ses gestes, à l'étrange machination qui le retient en ses rets.

-Je vais dormir un peu.

Ange ferme les yeux elle aussi, et Morphée accueille comme ses enfants ces deux amants disgracieux, ces corps d'airains aimantés par le ciel et arqués en une courbe improbable vers les nues. Il partent sur le bateau ivre, ballotés de vagues furieuses, car rien dans leur vie n'est autrement que sous le drapeau de la passion et de la violence.

Et tandis que sans mélancolie ils sombrent, emportés vers les gouffres de l'inconscience, une voix s'accorde au silence, y pose son harmonieuse note, comme elle dirait "Fin" à un enfant qui s'endort en écoutant un conte. Avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable, peut-être de la tendresse, peut-être de la pitié, ou peut-être seulement une grande lassitude, le jeune chanteur vieux de milliers d'années de souffrance souffle deux mots à une respiration presque paisible.

-Bonne nuit.

Sont-ce les rideaux qui bruissent, ou est-ce un battement de paupières? Peu importe, le vent s'engouffre dans la pièce et emporte leurs dernières paroles, et c'est comme si rien n'avait existé.

Après tout... Saurons-nous jamais qui se cache derrière ces adultes asymétriques?

-

Il est tard quand ils se réveillent de leur sommeil cauchemardesque. Le visage serein comme toujours, délivrés enfin de leurs démons nocturnes, ceux pour qui l'indifférence est une loi cherchent leurs marques dans le territoire sombre. Une mèche de cheveux d'Ange saigne l'abdomen de son compagnon; comme si, durant la nuit, elle avait voulu tracer à même sa peau ses arabesques incandescentes; comme si elle les liaient à tout prix, par chaque terminaison nerveuse de ce bouquet de violence rougeâtre.

Ange se délie comme un chat repu et dirige ses pas vers la psyché encerclée d'or. Avec ses yeux elle se mange les lèvres, les pupilles, les paupières ourlées de cils ébène, elle arrache par plaques cet énorme mensonge, cet eczéma qui la ronge sans cesse. Elle se révèle elle-même à sa laideur profonde; le miroir la transforme. Et dans le verre elle ne voit pas d'issue possible, rien qu'une impasse, une porte fermée sur laquelle elle ne veut pas épuiser ses bras et briser ses ongles vernis.

Une main se pose sur ses hanches et un visage se joint à sa contemplation silencieuse. Dehors la plainte d'un chien déchire le soir : le songe d'une nuit d'hiver se meurt. Le couple divin paré d'abjection s'admire sans émotion, ébloui seulement par la splendeur de son enveloppe corporelle. Ils ne se connaissent pas et déjà ils sont réunis du mauvais côté de la glace, sur l'autre rive du miroir sans tain, à observer les mortels courir vainement en laissant leurs esprits vagabonder ensemble au bord de l'abîme. Qu'importe cet incertain avenir! Si le présent a le goût salé de l'ironie et du caviar...

-Vous êtes très belle.

Ce n'était pas un compliment, elle le sait. C'est vrai, elle est belle, d'une beauté qui pourtant ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se batte pour elle, car elle n'a pas d'âme. Elle n'a que le plaisir comme arme, un couteau terrible et donc l'éclat est celui de la vengeance. Ils s'attirent, indéniablement, mais ils ne supportent pas de se voir, de faire face à leurs propres erreurs. Ils fuient le temps qui les déchire.

Ange détourne le regard de ce tableau impossible, laisse seul l'homme qui se regarde encore, lui et cette femme rousse souriant avec ironie. Elle voudrait se souvenir de ses années d'innocence, du temps des cerises, s'échapper loin de ces volutes de fumée et de haine. Mais la prison s'est refermée sur elle, n'est-ce-pas? L'or a fondu en laissant le fer, les paillettes se sont envolées, et dessous il n'y avait rien que l'indécence de ce monde surnaturel. L'eau coule sur ses bras et son ventre nus. Qui réunira la fée et le magicien?

Elle enfile un simple peignoir de flanelle, oubliée quelques instants par cette grandeur hivernale qui la consacre Reine des Neiges. Bien sûr qu'elle est plus qu'une femme, un démon, une enchanteresse, qui sait, mais comment le savoir en la regardant peigner sans bruit ses cheveux étranges? Et là face à la buée qui la cache à son reflet, elle est humaine, peut-être qu'elle ne s'en aperçoit pas, mais elle l'est. Inconsciente.

Elle sort du nuage de chaleur et frissone en resserant l'étoffe sur ses bras dévêtus. Et il la voit. Elle, l'Eve sous le monstre de beauté, Elle, l'enfant de nouveau, Elle, l'image d'une vie qui n'a jamais été autrement qu'à la dérive. Ils n'arrivent plus à se haïr, ici et maintenant, ils oublient les raisons puériles qui leur avaient parues sensées. Ils se dévorent. Ce sont justes des mortels.

Pourtant pour vivre il leur faudrait le feu. L'étincelle. Il reste la lassitude sous la superbe de cet Ange en peignoir immaculé, il reste l'ennui sous les rictus de cette Etoile en jean et blouson de cuir. Tout se mélange, les couleurs, les sons, ils ne distinguent plus rien dans le tableau furieux, qui, semble-t-il, les oppose.

Quelque part, un rideau se lève, et pour l'amusement de quelques dieux grecs en mal de sang, un satyre parle par la bouche de l'homme aux arabesques:

-Le spectacle doit commencer.

N'est-ce pas? Pressez le pas, enfants, ils attendent.

-

Un déclic, un clairon qui sonne le début d'une époque nouvelle, que sais-je? Quelque chose semble les réunir à ce moment dans une même folie.

-Dansons.

Oui, dansons, et que la terre tremble sous nos pas, et que de nos bras naisse l'ouragan, et que chaque pas nous rapproche de l'abîme, car rien n'est plus beau que le danger qui fait bouillir le sang bleu dans leurs veines. Laissons les couronnes rouler à terre, les têtes tomber sur l'échafaud, et dansons.

Bill entame d'une voix assurée la mélopée.

**Empty Spaces [Espaces vides]**

**What are we living for? [Pour quoi vivons nous?]**

Ses dents s'entrechoquent sur la réalité. Il déglutit. Et il chante. Pourquoi s'arrêterait-il? Qu'importent les espaces vides aux rois, aux tyrans de l'abjection?

Ange ferme les yeux un instant, reprend de l'air dans ses poumons, lentement, et chaque goulée semble lui arracher les poumons. Elle respire. Est-ce pour mieux vicier son être, que sa danse soit plus éblouissante encore? Un pied, devant l'autre, une tentative au bord du fil, accrochée en équilibre aux cieux. Elle tend ses bras vers le plafond, un effort qui la laisse sans forces, une prière qu'elle regrette déjà.

Et puis elle danse. Et puis elle s'envole, elle reprend confiance en ce corps qui semblait ne plus lui obéir, et le peignoir vert d'eau se colle à sa peau, la flanelle la transfigure. Elle est cette déesse qui cache ses lèvres sous les flammes, qui tape ses pieds nus contre le sol en cadence, qui tourne sur elle-même pour mieux révéler ses multiples facettes.

**Abandonned places [Lieux abandonnés]**

**I guess we know the score [Je pense que nous connaissons le score]**

Et alors? Même s'ils n'ont pas gagné la manche, ni la partie, même si ils savent qu'ils ont perdus et que cela ne risque pas de changer, ils se détruisent joyeusement, les insolents, ils défient crânement le monde qui leur crie que leur place n'est pas ici. Bill se détache du miroir qui avait emprisonné son ombre et joint sa substance à celle de la danseuse, à celle de l'étoile qui tournoie sur le parquet d'une chambre d'hôtel vide de sens.

Ils forment un tout, une unité mal placée et vicieuse. En quelques gestes, en un ballet audacieux ils ont réuni cette mélodie que leurs deux corps forment. Ils s'embrasent ensemble en s'effleurant, souffreteux et souffrants, martyrs volontaires d'un massacre immaginé.

**On and on [Encore et encore]  
Does anybody know what we are looking for? [Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que nous cherchons?]**

L'Eldorado? Oui, un moment chacun d'eux a cru l'obtenir, mais ils sont tombés de haut, du quinzième étage d'un immeuble quatre étoiles. Alors, non, personne ne sait ce qu'ils cherchent, ce que nous cherchons, n'est-ce pas de se détruire un peu plus, "on and on", chaque jour? Oh, et puis, quelle importance... Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils cherchent, mais ils savent encore moins ce qu'ils ont trouvé.

**Another hero, another mindless crime [Un autre héros, un autre crime d'ignorance]  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime [Derrière le rideau, dans la pantomime]**

Ah, les héros, qu'Ange les reconnaît dans la voix furieuse du jeune homme! Et la danse qui continue, et le Jeu qui recule vers les profondeurs insoupçonnables, et ces deux androïdes qui s'étreignent sans se voir, tout cela a une saveur âcre, la saveur de la fumée qui succède au feu et qui précède les cendres. Naïveté, et ils virevoltent, sans se douter, en essayant d'oublier ce qu'ils restera d'eux quand ils auront joué jusqu'au bout. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrent pour mieux se rencontrer.

**Hold the line [Dépasser la ligne]**

Voilà ce qu'ils font, allègrement, les inconscients. Ils brisent la limite, ils dépassent la ligne.

**The show must go on [Le spectacle doit commencer]  
Inside my heart is breaking [A l'intérieur mon cœur se brise]  
My make-up may be flaking [Mon maquillage peut bien couler]  
But my smile still stays on [Mais mon sourire reste là]**

Ne jamais grincer des dents. Bill chante, de son timbre heurté et rauque, et dans chaque parole qu'il chante dans cette langue qui n'est pas la sienne, il sent la vérité qui cache son hideux visage. Il la sent. Mais une bouche lui cache la vue, un chaleur lui enflamme le ventre, en lui quelque chose se réveille, une sombre envie de chair moite. Ange pose son front dans le cou de l'adolescent. Une décharge les traverse. Ils tressaillent. Tout est tellement... électrique.

Ils sont deux animaux perdus qui se mordent, distraits un moment de leur gravité naturelle, deux êtres primaires qui rêvent de se posséder. Bill plonge ses mains dans les cheveux d'Ange. Il est surpris en son for intérieur de ne pas voir sur ses doigts les zébrures de la chaleur, mais, emporté dans son vortex de plaisir, il oublie. Tout. Il redevient ce qu'il était, vierge de toute la laideur accumulée au fil des ans. Ange enfonce ses dents dans la pulpe de la lèvre du jeune homme. Ils dansent. Sang & Violence mêlés.

-J'aime ce que tu me fais;

-Tu me tues.

Il a la timbre bas et calme, orageux même dans l'excitation. La sorcière rit.

-Je sais;

-Je suis une machine à tuer.

**Whatever happens I'll leave it all to chance [Quoi qu'il arrive, je vais tout laisser à la chance]  
Another heartache, another failed romance [Une autre peine de cœur, une autre romance ratée]**

Ne jamais s'arrêter. Ne jamais laisser le compteur tourner au vide, ne jamais laisser le temps aux attaches de se refermer sur les cœurs. Ils s'enfuient, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, ils arrachent les liens avec rage, ils se battent pour ne pas avoir à souffrir, ils souffrent pour ne pas avoir mal. Et pourtant contre leur gré le spectacle commence, sur l'étendard qui flotte sans vent les lettres se tracent en grandes lettres dorées: THE SHOW. Ils croient qu'ils ne laisseront rien les atteindre. Ils se croient plus forts à chaque minute, les fous.

**My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies [Mon âme est peinte comme les ailes des papillons]  
Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die [Les contes de fées d'hier vont grandir mais ne ils ne mourront jamais]  
I can fly - my friends [Je peux voler – mes amis]**

Mensonge! Calomnie! Dans leurs esprits ils voient déjà les contes de fées s'écraser sur le sol; et eux se pensent protégés par leur cynisme. Ils se butinent sans honte, ils ne regardent pas plus loin que la fenêtre où le jour se couche et déjà ils se trompent.

Un Ange parle.

-Je suis tout entière à toi.

Mais il savait bien que c'était le contraire.

**On with the [En avant avec le ]  
On with the show [En avant avec le spectacle]**

**Le spectacle a commencé.**

***


	7. Chapter 7

*****

**O7- Présent trépassé**

**-  
**

Le soleil ne semble pas surprendre les deux amants maudits qui n'ont pas fermé les yeux. Ils sont là, allongés côte à côte, soudés l'un à l'autre comme deux bijoux taillés avec maladresse. L'astre de leurs jours ricoche sur leurs faces lunaires, avide de les dévoiler à ses rayons. Quelque chose a commencé avec le spectacle, les marques invisibles d'un lien à l'acide qui les emprisonne. La valise rouge de la déesse repose toujours dans un coin de la pièce, fermée comme pour donner l'illusion que rien n'a bougé dans la chambre depuis l'arrivée des deux héros funèbres.

Le souvenir de la nuit flotte encore, englué dans les draps et les lourdes tentures. Il remplit la pièce de sa saveur sulfureuse. Mais, indifférents, les jeunes adultes se parent avec lenteur, comme s'ils attendaient du matin qui se lève qu'il soit une épreuve de plus. Ils s'inventent des colliers toujours plus lourds, qui pèsent sur leurs cous délicats, des jougs qu'ils s'imposent à eux-mêmes dans une folie plus forte que jamais, grandie en leurs seins comme une maladie.

Face à la lumière, ils ne peuvent plus se cacher; car sans cesse, insidieuse, une lueur se faufile jusqu'à leurs corps fraîchement séparés, les aveugle, leur rappelle encore et encore leur pauvre statut d'immortels soumis à la dictature du temps. Il leur faudra parler, cracher la bête qui sommeille assoupie dans leurs mots, avouer enfin le poison qu'ils s'administrent, la drogue vicieuse de la luxure dont ils sont les esclaves. Ils connaissent la tentation par cœur, ils en sont les enfants, et ils savent que le lendemain après la nuit il faut se lever et marcher encore, faire avec ses fantômes, ouvrir les yeux une nouvelle fois sur un monde jamais meilleur.

Enfin! S'ils sont des lâches, ce chemin-là leur indiffère profondément, tout comme les ronces et les blessures qu'ils récoltent, les insultes et les louanges, bref ce qui n'est pas de l'alcool ou de l'or. Ils se lèvent ensemble, sortent ensemble, laissent derrière eux en l'acceptant le noir, le royaume de la Lune et des rêves, enrichis secrètement d'un moment de violence partagée.

Face à l'adversité, ils sont les adversaires; blasés, burinés par les éléments qui ne les ont pas épargnés. Enfin, où est le problème, ils sont au sommet, simplement, remplis du désir de vengeance que la vie leur a inculqué. Oui, tout aurait pu être différent. Mais non, et ils sont là, mal à l'aise dans leur peau de cuir à 2O OOO euros, écrasés sous le poids de cette haine inutile. Le parfum d'Ange, Shalimar de Guerlain, flotte dans le couloir vide comme une poison, épandu à la suite des deux justiciers sans justice. Tout aurait pu être autre chose. Mais c'est comme ça.

Une lumière blanche coule dans le salon vide de l'hôtel, éclaire trois personnages sans sourire. Le regard dur du plus grand traverse le mur, jusqu'au corridor où il glace un lion las de fourrure.

La porte s'ouvre.

Le silence se brise.

Les deux jumeaux se fixent sans rien dire.

Une voix déchire la pièce.

-Bonjour, messieurs.

-

Personne ne répond à Ange qui ne s'en formalise pas, statuée dans son rôle de maîtresse méprisée. Une sonnerie de portable résonne dans la pièce. Les opposants le laissent sonner. Les temps ont changé, Tom? Voilà ce que semble dire le rictus de son frère qui observe chacun de ses mouvements, désireux de trouver la faille dans le monstre qui lui fait face. Tom serre les dents, et on peut presque entendre la craquelure de l'émail qui répond aux menaces invisibles.

Ange détaille les hommes qui se tiennent debout devant elle. Le blond s'avance vers elle. Ange se retient de rire. Tous pareils, pliés sous le fardeau de leur orgueil immense...

-Ravi de vous rencontrer.

**Vraiment?**

-Moi de même.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur?

Oh, tant d'hypocrisie la laisse de marbre, il ne faut pas se leurrer, que peuvent-ils, eux, misérables enfants adultérins de la Jeunesse et du Vice face à la Reine Immonde en personne? Oui, rien, exactement.

-Je suis l'employée de votre frère.

Ils ne comprennent pas? Allons, boys, réfléchissez, pour une fois... Ou faut-il qu'elle vous montre le P qui aurait pu être tatoué dans sa chair? A-t-elle réellement besoin de vous le dire, de vous les jeter aux yeux, ces mots? Est-ce-que vous ne savez pas déjà ce qu'il est devenu, l'homme que vous connaissiez? N'avez vous pas vu ses cendres partir dans le vent avec l'orage?

Ah, ils veulent se cacher la vérité, ils veulent qu'elle leur mente, ils veulent que ce qu'ils savent ne soit pas vrai, ils le veulent tellement, de toute la force de leurs pauvres cœurs maigres et affamés... Et chaque fois ils désirent plus ardemment savoir fermer leurs paupières agrandies d'horreur, chaque fois il supplient le dieu sadique qui leur tient les iris au grand jour, chaque fois ils perdent ce combat, et chaque fois ils sombrent un peu plus, eux aussi...

-C'est à dire?

Le blond a un ton entre menace et supplique, mais n'a-t-il pas deviné au premier regard que la femme qui lui fait face est de la race des reines déchues qui n'épargnent personne?

-Ange, prostituée de luxe, pour vous servir.

Elle esquisse une révérence caricaturale pour mieux enfoncer dans la plaie béante de son interlocuteur la dague qui le torture. Faut-il pour elle se réjouir ou plaindre la souffrance inique du jeune homme? Bah, quelle importance, il fallait seulement qu'elle ne soit pas seule, car tout le monde sait que le démon des grands est bien la solitude. Il devait savoir un jour, et même si aujourd'hui la douleur lui ronge le visage de son acide vengeur, il aura moins mal demain, et bientôt il aura oublié, lui aussi. Un nouveau géant de pierre érigé en l'honneur de la Rage...

Tom recule, incrédule et dur, endigue la vague de pleurs qui lui écrase la poitrine, et se tourne vers ses compagnons d'infortune. Il les regarde un moment, comme si cela allait guérir leur peine, et leur fait signe de le laisser avec son jumeau et l'Ange qui l'accompagne. Ils s'exécutent, et Tom fixe son frère, essayant de déceler sans doute un reste d'humanité en lui. Mais sa recherche reste vaine. Il tourne les talons, s'arrête devant la porte, se tourne vers Ange.

-Et... bienvenue.

Était-ce l'ombre d'un sanglot dans sa voix, Bill?

-

-Je dois aller au studio avec le groupe. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.

Bill parle sans la regarder. Les ténèbres lui ont-elles laissé un peu de lumière pour avoir mal?

Alors elle s'en va? Elle fait ce qu'on lui demande, accepte cette après-midi de liberté factice, sans rien dire. Elle pose un sac Marc Jacobs en daim noir mat sur son épaule, précautionneusement comme si elle avait peur de tomber sous son poids infime, se redresse sur ses spartiates Vivienne Westwood, et s'enfuit par la porte entrebâillée, sans autre bruit que son parfum lourd de fausses promesses.

La jeune femme chemine quelques heures à travers la consciencieuse solitude de la ville, calmement, sans calculer ce que quelques heures représentent à l'échelle d'une vie humaine; puis, lassée sans doute par ces déambulations à sens unique, elle échoit sur une chaise de café métallique patinée par l'ennui, unique sirène rescapée d'un gigantesque naufrage. Ses longs doigts ivoirés se tendent dans l'air, claquent sèchement. Un serveur apparaît.

-Café.

Un mot murmuré à mi-voix, sorti des profondeurs de son semi-sommeil, auquel elle ajoute un autre:

**-Noir.**

D'où lui vient cette parcimonie de paroles? Du chanteur, peut-être, ou de ce que les mots ont pour les gens plus de sens qu'elle ne leur en donne. Ni Merci ni Bonjour ni Au revoir, cela évite à la Belle Vénéneuse de dire qu'elle ne restera pas de toute façon, et puis elle ne souhaite un bon jour à personne, à part peut-être aux fous qui voient un fleuve hurlant dans la Seine humide et rauque, et une beauté fatale dans sa propre enveloppe presqu'ordinaire mais fardée et cruelle. Tiens, d'ailleurs, un miroir! Vite qu'on cache ces cernes parme, ce teint blafard entaché parfois d'éclats de rousseur incongrue! Qu'on pulpe ces lèvres, que Diable! Que personne n'y voie le reflet d'innombrables nuits d'insomnie! Que jamais, enfin, on ne soupçonne le malheureux péché dont est sanglante la victime, l'envie de sang, l'innommable fringale, l'appétit monstrueux qui l'agite de spasmes; la faim dégénérée de Vengeance qui l'anime.

Le café distille son arôme puissant et onctueux dans les veines de l'atroce égarée. Un souffle de noirceur nouvelle agite son âme grisée d'épuisement. Ses yeux sont toujours éteints pourtant derrière ses énormes lunettes de soleil Chloé. Elle pense longtemps sans penser, en évitant de se poser les bonnes questions, et en omettant les bonnes réponses, car elle n'est même pas sûres qu'elles soient si bonnes que ça. Elle s'arrête un instant sur un homme qui essaye de faire rentrer une fillette blonde affublée de binocles roses dans une voiture. L'homme s'énerve, la petite fille rentre, la voiture part, crachote un nuage de fumée et se perd dans les méandres haletants de la cité. Ange soupire -senteur café-. **Noir.**

Soudain, brisant le microcosme d'inattention vigilante de la panthère lascive, un homme traverse la rue, s'assied à sa table, face cachée par, lui aussi, des lunettes noires, fines et élégantes, dont le logo RayBan scintille faiblement à la lumière du jour. Ange se sent étrangement hypnotisée par les rayures de son costume Paco Rabanne.

-C'est du noir?

Ange se demande quel est cet homme qui se permet de troubler son désintéressement languide, puis hoche la tête dans une pulsion de sympathie qui lui est inhabituelle. L'autre porte la tasse à ses lèvres, gravement, et avale une gorgée du liquide amer. Ange voit sa pomme d'Adam tressauter, puis il croise les doigts sur la table, très calme, et reste immobile. Il semble sentir un effluve dans l'air, lève le nez et inspire profondément. La jeune femme croit le voir fermer les yeux sous ses verres fumés. Puis il les rouvre, et un éclat argent transperce les glaces.

-Tu ne sens pas cette odeur, mon Ange?

Elle tressaille. Indécelable, mais lui a l'air de le voir, il sourit, serein, repousse le breuvage vers elle, et reprend.

-Non, vraiment?

Pas de réponse de la part de la créature des cieux qui lui fait face. Dort-elle derrière sa barrière sombre, ou est-elle seulement tapie dans la méfiance de sa condition, à la fois misérable et surpuissante?

-Il n'y a que les gens heureux qui la sentent?

Comment peut-il se permettre de deviner ce qu'elle est?

Ensuite c'est comme si tout se passait au ralenti, elle s'en doutait, ça oui, mais la flèche dont on se doute qu'elle va vous transpercer la trachée ne fait-elle pas toujours aussi mal? Il sourit encore une fois, rit doucement comme pour la consoler de ce qu'elle va entendre et voir, puis enlève ses lunettes et se tourne vers elle:

-Tu ne me reconnais pas, Angie?

Des centaines d'années de souffrance déferlent sur son visage placide.

_Il était une fois...._

Une gamine court dans la rue sans se soucier des voitures, laissant flotter derrière elle ses deux tresses rousses. Elle traverse à toute vitesse le passage piéton, et s'arrête haletante au milieu du terrain vague. Elle met ses mains en porte-voix:

-Andrew!

Un jeune garçon la rejoint au centre du grand dépotoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Diablesse?

La petite fille ne relève pas le surnom. Elle a l'habitude qu'on l'appelle comme ça, à cause de ses cheveux éclatants. Malgré ce détail, les gens l'apprécient assez, alors elle ne s'en soucie pas.

-J'ai le droit d'être amoureuse de toi?

Elle a les yeux pétillants d'envie. Sa cousine lui a expliqué hier soir ce que c'était d'être amoureuse, et ça avait l'air d'être génial, comme quand on mange un de ces gâteaux avec de la crème dedans ou qu'on fait un scoubidou super super long.

-Tu fais bien ce que tu veux...

Lui a hâte de retourner avec ses copains derrière le tractopelle, ils sont en train d'essayer de monter dedans, et si l'autre ne le lâche pas, il vont finir par y arriver sans lui.

-Tu veux me faire un bisou? Sur la bouche? Comme ça c'est pour de vrai, hein!

Elle enlève sa sucette qui lui a coloré les lèvres en rouge, et, candide, lui les tend en cul de poule.

-Non.

Elle ouvre des yeux pleins de larmes.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tu es trop moche, Ange. Tu sais bien que personne ne voudra de toi, non?

Il lui ment, et alors? Elle s'en remettra bien, et lui il peut aller s'amuser.

Et voilà que se rejoue, une fois de plus encore, la grande tragédie de l'innocence, le frêle cristal qui se brise, et la fillette reste là dans ce terrain vague, seule, privée de sa naïveté splendide, exposée aux vautours, et elle ne bouge pas, elle serre les poings de rage sans pleurer. Elle tourne les talons.

Le lendemain voit arriver à l'école une diablesse aux cheveux courts, secoués dans tous les sens comme des épis sanglants. Elle avance sans faire attention à ses amis, les yeux rivés sur l'arbre à quelque mètres d'elle et dans les bras duquel elle veut se jeter. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte jusque là combien le chemin était long et parsemé d'embûches. Elle sent sa nouvelle croix érafler son dos.

Andrew se rapproche de son refuge, déjà deserté par le souvenir de la veille.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux?

-Je les ai coupés.

Elle relève la tête vers lui, et il voit dans ses pupilles l'affreuse blessure, le néant qu'il y a introduit, il voit dans ses iris vides le crime hideux qu'il sait avoir perpétré. Il recule en bafouillant.

-C'est... c'est joli.

C'est atroce.

_Qui a dit que les enfants ne savaient pas mentir? _

La vague s'éloigne.

-Alors?

La grande Ange voudrait bien fuir, mais elle refuse de s'obéir, elle voudrait pleurer, mais les larmes ne sortent pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Andrew?

-Je suis venu te rendre une petite visite. Je vois que tu n'as pas changé.

Ah oui?

-Toi non plus, si cela peut te faire plaisir.

-Je ne crois pas.

Elle se penche vers lui et siffle, de toute la force de ses entrailles:

-Dégage, Andrew.

Il rapproche son visage du sien, si près que leurs souffles s'entremêlent, et lui répond sur le même ton:

-Non.

Alors elle roule ses muscles de sylphide pour se relver, et très droite sur sa chaise de métal, et le questionne d'une voix incolore:

-Que veux-tu?

Satisfait, il lève un sourcil moqueur.

-Ce que je veux? Mais toi, mon Ange.

Alors Ange éclate de rire. Pas ce rire froid et cynique qu'on lui connaît, pas celui que l'ironie tord dans sa gorge, un rire absolu, un rire-tempête, pour qu'elle se lave des bassesses humaines, un rire-ouragan, un rire intense et furieux, secoué de spasmes. Un rire pour qu'elle oublie cet instant où tout s'effondre, le grain de sable ridicule sur lequel elle a construit le château-prison de son existence et qui se désagrège maintenant. Un rire parce que tout devient inutile soudain, la vengeance et la haine, un rire qui ressemble à un torrent de larmes cognées contre une vitre fragile. Un rire entre désenchantement et désespoir, parce que tout était vain et qu'elle devra pourtant continuer. Un rire bacchanal, ivre, arqué de chaînes qui ses brisent mais dont il reste le fantôme. Ange rit, rit affreusement fort, trop élégamment et trop dignement pour ne pas être folle. Elle rit, désabusée, vidée de son pus, privée de cet abcès douloureux et néanmoins salvateur.

-Jamais.

-Tu es sûre?

Il sort son portefeuille, et elle voudrait rire encore, mais elle est essouflée par l'effort de cet éclat entre hilarité et détresse profonde.

-Range ce portefeuille. J'ai de l'argent, Andrew. Je n'ai que ça.

Elle tire sur la parure qui étincèle à son cou, et la brise violemment.

-Tu vois ça, Andrew? Ca c'est de l'argent, plus que tu n'en auras jamais.

Elle pose sa main sur la nuque de l'homme et l'attire à elle, tracant dans son cou les traces de l'infamie, de ses interminables ongles rouges et tranchants.

-Jamais. Jamais je ne te servirai.

Il se dégage de son emprise et se lève.

-Quoi, Ange? Tu ne voudrais pas exaucer un ami d'enfance?

Sa bouche se tord en un rictus de colère.

-Et tous ces hommes?

Il fait un grand geste du bras comme pour englober l'humanité entière.

-Tu es une pute, Angie! Tu ne peux rien refuser à personne! Tu veux que je te dise? Tu es une traînée.

Il redescend vers elle, oiseau vengeur, et lui crache ses derniers mots au visage.

-Tu n'as pas changé.

Et il s'en va.

-

A une table de café, les poings serrés, un Ange sans larmes pleure des perles impures, détruite un peu plus si c'est possible par le Destin qui s'acharne sur ses restes calcinés.

**Bienvenue dans le monde des grands, Angie.**

***


	8. Chapter 8

*****

**08- Golem**

**-**

Un corps qui n'a plus de larmes est un cadavre. Voilà ce qu'éclaire le sein phosphorescent d'Hécate alors que le soir précoce commence à ronger le ciel. L'Ange inerte repose, vidée de sens et de sel, statue d'argile au front d'arain levé vers le ciel comme pour implorer un pardon qu'elle sait inaccessible. Le temps passe, la cruauté demeure. Et puis parce qu'il le faut, la jeune femme se relève, androïde rouillé, robot malade, erre aux rues insensibles, promène son enveloppe lourde de souvenirs sans chercher de but. Au détour d'un boulevard, elle croise une diablesse aux cheveux pourpres, les yeux noirs et profonds, et elle l'étreint sans crainte, s'unissant au fantôme de sa jeunesse pour recouvrer sa force primale.

Elle va rejoindre son amant mécène au creux des plaids, sans un mot, car eux les titans ne savent ni l'inquiétude ni le réconfort. Morphée aux bras piqués de seringues les enlève, ravit leurs esprits et leurs souffles heurtés pour naviguer sur d'amers lacs d'acide, pour frôler le Styx, l'Achéron et le Léthé, jamais sûrs de revenir sans être happés par les courants rageurs.

Nulle tendresse ne les unit; peut-être un désir commun d'apaisement, chuchoté dans le creux d'un oreiller, peut-être une larme parfois, mais rien qui ne se voie quand on les observe se mentir, sans relâche, les poings fermés et les griffes ouvertes. Le sommeil leur fait rejoindre des contrées inconnues peuplées de bêtes sauvages aux visages trop humains. Ils crient pour s'éloigner, car dans leurs cauchemars ils ont des cris, et ils tombent, encore, car dans leurs cauchemars ils savent tomber. Ils sont faillibles, aussi. Quelqu'un ne s'est-il jamais demandé pourquoi leurs yeux sont si las de ne pas dormir? Ils ont peur de ces rêves, voilà tout, peur de mourir comme nous autres, peur d'aller au bois et d'en revenir sans lauriers.

La clé ne s'arrête pas de tourner dans la serrure, sans pourtant arriver à ouvrir la porte, jamais. Peut-être est-ce mieux? Peut-être y-a-t-il quelque chose de pire, si c'est possible, mais ça l'est, derrière la bouche de fer? Qui sait? Oui, mais voilà, eux non plus n'en savent rien, et ils crèvent d'envie, les sots, ils veulent désespérément la détruire à coups de pieds, cette issue qui ne veut pas se révéler à eux. Tout se répète sans relâche, la vie laisse lâchement les mortels refaire les mêmes erreurs, et même la matin semble chaque jour plus morne dans sa méchanceté grisâtre. Voilà qu'à nouveau ils se lèvent, les esprits emplis de leurs épouvantables songes, les mains tâchées chacun du sang de l'autre qu'ils n'ont pas su verser.

Il lui tend son bras, l'invite lentement à une énième danse solitaire perdue dans les méandres de la luxure. Ils se regardent sur le bord des yeux.

-Allons-y.

Ils sont ensembles, pour une fois ils se cherchent, et peu importe si une partie d'eux-mêmes reste cachée dans les profondeurs du Purgatoire, leurs haines et leurs dégoûts mis en commun répandent une fragance profane dans l'habitacle trop petit pour leurs égos d'impuissants. Ils volent au ras du sol, d'un vol de colombes empennées de flèches, gouttant sur les dalles leur écume lubrique.

Le peuple au-dehors attend leur venue, dents retroussées et couteaux à la main. Alors grands magiciens ils se jettent dans la fosse aux lions, suivis de près par trois fantômes d'hommes. La vague les dépasse en un instant. Ils sont partout, les fous, les mortels, de tous les côtés ils assaillent leurs idoles, vagissant sans retenue, les stylos brandis à leurs poings comme des armes ou des faisceaux de feu. Bill tend le bras pour retrouver sa compagne d'infortune.

-Ange!

En un tourbillon de cuir fauve la voilà, couchée presque au pied de son maître de quelques jours, aux aguets, prête à dévorer pour la moindre offense. Il sourit, tordu, brisé, les pupilles fixées sur les lèvres couleur morphine de son inconnue trop mal découverte. Il veut hurler; hurler qu'on le voie au-delà de sa physique médiocrité, hurler qu'on l'entende et qu'on se prosterne; hurler et défier ceux qui jusque-là ont régi sa vie et sans le savoir laissé la laisse s'en aller avec les loups. Il est des leurs, maintenant, du peuple famélique des montagnes sèches, et il veut hurler qu'il n'est plus de ces chiens serviles meurtris par leurs chaînes.

Il passe son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille, et l'embrasse à gorge déployée, sans fermer les paupières, exalté par sa revanche proche sur les blessures qu'il s'est lui-même infligé, mais qu'il veut faire payer aux autres. Il lui prend le menton en coupe, colle de nouveau ses croissants de chair aux siens, et c'est un baiser-Vengeance, qu'ils aiment tous les deux parce qu'il leur appartient, comme les coupes de cristal versées à l'arsenic, comme les capes aux mille liens.

Mais qu'ont-ils à ne plus mesurer les faiblesses des jaloux dans leur ivresse commune? D'où est partie l'idée de ce suicide insensé? Cherchent-ils à se faire lapider par les fanatiques? Lyncher par les harpies? Oh, les inconscients, qui n'ont pas calculé que l'ampleur de leur erreur allait au-delà de celle de leur passion vengeresse!

La bouche suante des femmes-vautours entoure Ange, menaçante, grondant de toute la profondeur de ses gorges impubères.

-Salope!

-Traînée!

-Chienne!

Chienne, oui, traînée, mille fois, l'étoile sans peur affronte les insultes qui lui rappellent Andrew et son crime blasphématoire. Salope, bien sûr, et alors? Pour peu, Ange écarterait les bras pour qu'on la crucifie sur le pavé, mais un instinct de survie, inattendu, la retient. Qu'a-t-elle à faire ici qu'elle ne peut faire autre part, pourtant? Qu'importe, il n'est pas dit que la meilleure prostituée de Paris pliera sous les carreaux des arbalètes.

Bill la regarde sans rien dire, les prunelles entamées de ce feu glacé qu'est l'indifférence. Ange lui adresse un rictus. Elle aurait ri, elle en est sûre, alors pourquoi vouer une rancune inutile à un homme qui lui ressemble d'ailleurs trop? Oh, elles peuvent la tuer, elle le sait, il détournera seulement le regard, ou peut-être même pas, car ses obsessions morbides d'humain refoulé restent malgré tout profondément ancrées dans sa chair. Le sang, il n'y a que ça qui leur plaise, à ces bêtes, le sang et la mort d'où leur vient cette fascination.

En voilà un autre qui la regarde ployer les épaules sous les coups qui commencent à pleuvoir. Un grand enfant blond, elle voit sa main trembler sur le stylo qu'il tient, ses jointures blanchir, elle observe avec délice même dans la souffrance le doute remonter à son visage, cette terrible question qu'il se pose, et qui sans qu'il le sache détermine de quel côté de l'allée de marbre le mèneront ses pas, ou du moins de quelle couleur sera son fluide.

Et voilà les coups qui tombent sans relâche, et voilà les ongles qui s'enfoncent dans le dos de l'Ange, qui lui arrachent des gémissements, et cette souffrance lui rappelle son amour quotidien et sale, la sueur, le mal. Quel étrange spectacle! Quelques frêles humaines qui torturent une bizarrerie de la nature prostrée sous leur ardeur meurtrière, un tableau mouvant tâché de rouge, une musique lancinante comme la peine. Mon Dieu! Pourquoi ne se relève-t-elle pas, la féline, le monstre? Pourquoi ne laisse-t-elle pas libre cours à ses penchants sauvages, pourquoi, enfin, se laisse-t-elle malmener en silence? Est-ce lui, l'oiseau aux ailes brûlées, est-ce son regard qui la force à rester à terre, son regard de métal incandescent ? La fait-elle pour quelques billets de plus, on ne ressent-elle tout simplement rien, ni douleur ni honte?

On l'emmène à l'écart, on la cache pour mieux la heurter, mais elle encaisse les coups la tête tantôt haute tantôt basse, étrange et mystérieuse poupée de son. Les cigarettes s'écrasent sur sa peau qu'on a dénudée, y impriment les marques de l'infamie, des brûlures atroces, qui recouvrent son corps et la transforment en panthère, lui conférant cette force fauve qui lui dit de se lever et de laisser la Haine qui sourd dans son esprit frapper ces nymphettes cruelles, détruire leurs corps et leur malveillance infantile.

Une enfant hargneuse s'agenouille à ses côtés et prend son visage miraculeusement intact entre ses doigts.

-Tu n'y touches plus, d'accord?

Et pour ne pas que sa victime se méprenne sur le sens de ses paroles, elle rajoute:

-Bill Kaulitz; il est à nous.

Ange déforme les coins de sa bouche pour sourire, et la colle brutalement contre celle de la meneuse, par goût du sang, par goût du scandale et du sexe. L'autre sursaute, la regarde dans les yeux, et lui mord violemment la lèvre inférieure. Elle paraît essayer de comprendre le pourquoi de cette action incongrue; mais, incapable, elle se relève, et, pleine d'une furie renouvelée, elle crache aux pieds de l'Ange tombée au sol.

Ange relève la tête vers elle et voit son reflet dans la jeune femme qui lui fait face; Sphinx lui semble le juste mot pour la décrire; Sphinx, lionne humaine, amoureuse et féroce; Sphinx, énigmatique et sanguinaire; Sphinx, gigantesque et dégénéré animal sorti des limbes. Et alors que leurs prunelles dansantes s'affrontent, gris-vert contre gris-bleu, Ange se revoit dans le miroir de cette jeunesse à laquelle elle n'appartient plus, dans l'opacité de la couleur colère de ces yeux, et elle murmure:

-Vas, petite reine...

Et la petite reine se retourne et s'en va, le feu au lèvres et au ventre, sans vouloir se l'avouer, troublée par cette femme belle et pas réellement soumise aux blessures qu'on lui inflige sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, apparemment. Sans dévier elle parle, s'arrête quelques secondes pour assener sa sentence:

-Finissez-la.

Était-ce un mirage que cette voix qui disait "Au revoir, petite reine"?

**Enfin. **

-

Tout se passe dans le noir. On les connaît, ces astéroïdes qui cachent leur lumière souillée dans l'ombre des faubourgs, ils ne veulent pas que l'on soupçonne le dessous de leurs frasques nocturnes. Deux hommes en noirs se fondent dans le néant et en ramènent une faëe luminescente que son inconscience ne protège pas le moins du monde. Ils, les messagers du tyran, la posent sur un lit pêche-satin qui l'entoure comme un écrin ou une plante carnivore. Voilà comment commence la nouvelle existence : un homme noir qui regarde une femme blanche et cassée, étendue dans un sommeil sans rêve, les bras grands ouverts, prête à subir déjà et encore les assauts que le Destin lui réserve.

"**L'Erèbe les eût pris pour ses coursiers funèbres, **

**S'ils pouvaient au servage incliner leur fierté."**

-

Tombent les étoiles, tournent les météorites, une jeune femme se réveille intacte au milieu des décombres, blessée dans ce parfait chaos. Le silence. C'est ce qu'elle remarque en premier, cet abominable silence, oppressé et pressé de questions retenues, ce silence si loin des injonctions rageuses des cartes de la petite reine. Oh elle voudrait déchirer en pièces ce vide qui la désintègre peu à peu, mais la silence a même gagné son corps, et il lui semble qu'elle s'efface avec lui, et qu'il ne reste que la terrible et douce morsure de la douleur pour la retenir à l'existence.

Il la regarde, et cela lui transperce la peau plus que le feu, cela l'anéantit, elle voudrait se débattre mais elle n'a pas de liens. Il s'assied à ses côtés, mu par une impulsion de folie.

-Ange...

Une terrible mélodie retentit dans leurs sangs, un fond de guitare électrique, de batteries, de violon de piano et par-dessus la voix éraillée d'un ascète débauché. Tout tressaute, ce qu'ils savaient jusqu'alors, rien ne reste que cette chaleur qu'ils ne connaissaient plus, eux les rois et reines des neiges.

Mais le Jeu ne se finit pas sur une défaite mutuelle; non, le Jeu est une bataille, jusqu'à la fin.

La maîtresse pose le revers de sa main aux ongles démesurés sur la joue de l'enfant perverti qui brûle devant elle. Elle le repousse avec une gentillesse infinie, attise jusqu'à l'effiler le poignard de son désir, cruelle Narcisse contrainte à s'aimer elle-même. Il se dirige vers la salle de bains sans un regard pour elle, à l'agonie mais aussi curieusement -si quelque autre méchante farce de la nature humaine peut encore l'étonner-curieusement froid, mal à l'aise avec ce corps qu'il a laissé détruire, placide.

Et, un à un, caustique et masochiste, Ange enlève ses vêtements, révèle enfin toute l'étendue de la répercussion de sa débauche meurtrière. Elle s'autopsie elle-même avec un calme presqu'absolu, à peine seulement troublée par le troisième œil dans son dos, celui de l'homme qui ne la regarde même pas. Elle se sent bien, déesse enfin, privée d'entraves et libre de jouissance.

Elle s'assied sur le lit. Elle soigne son corps couvert de brûlures. Elle ne dit rien. Toujours rien. Après tout, elle devait agir ainsi. Lui aussi. Elle ne lui en veut pas-pourquoi lui en voudrait-elle, l'Ange?-, elle sait qu'il devait faire ça. Elle panse ses plaies en silence, prostrée dans son éternelle attitude féline pleine de noblesse. Elle a mal, oui, mais d'un mal qui semble la rendre plus forte encore. Magnifique douleur, qui exacerbe sa sensualité. Dans ses yeux verts brille un éclat sauvage, et Bill croit soudain voir cette panthère noire allongée paresseusement sur le lit, léchant ses blessures rosâtres, fier animal dont la brutalité latente excite ses sens. Seul son visage est intact. Une unique lésion court le long de sa lèvre inférieure, et elle ajoute un éclat métallique à son étrange beauté. Son ventre est orné d'un hématome bleui, ses mains couvertes de griffures, ses jambes portent des traces de coups. Elle souffre bien, avec froideur et dignité.

Elle appuie les mains sur la peau de son sein gauche que le feu des cigarettes a déchiré.

**Est-ce de sa faute si elle ne sent rien battre sous ses doigts?**

Bill détaille l'anatomie de son esclave, en humain non-consommé qu'il est, incapable de contrôler son voyeurisme sordide. Il la voit appuyer ses doigts sur sa poitrine, et elle semble presque étonnée de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherche en vain.

**Allons, Ange, n'as-tu pas depuis longtemps quitté le royaume des illusions? **

-

Que s'est-il passé vraiment, quelque chose n'est-il pas arrivé, une improbable alchimie, une pulsion remontée à la surface? Le Jeu se fissure pour montrer son vrai visage; celui de la machination ultime, celle qui conduit ces pauvres ignorants à la chute, mais ils ne s'en doutent pas et tous deux se fixent, souffrant toujours et encore, désireux de raviver leurs veines qui semblent figées dans l'attente d'une fusion glaciale.

Mais au Diable les états d'âme! En bons disparus qu'ils sont, ils crachent sur leurs propres tombes, réveillent l'envie qui stagne, omniprésente, en eux, et dans leurs grands yeux qui sont comme des lacs d'acide on peut voir qu'ils croient avoir remporté quelque improbable bataille.

Et si tout s'embrase, si c'est la flamme qui vient après les coups, si ce qu'ils sentent monter dans leurs corps les submerge et les aveugle, ce n'est pas de leur faute, non, ni de celle du Destin, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui devait arriver -parce qu'il aurait suffit de, quoi? Un rouage mal huilé dans la machination du temps pour que tout se passe autrement?- mais cela arrive, ils sont là, ils s'embrassent, ils se consument, ils se possèdent, enfin.

Ils s'emparent de leurs gorges gonflées de gloire, caressent fiévreusement leurs peaux que le soir argente, s'arrêtent peut-être un instant pour se voir et essayer de percer leurs vices profonds, mais, enfin, ils croient leurs visions transfigurées et se tournent pour éviter de penser à autre chose qu'à cette frénésie de sexe qui les affole. Ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe, ce qui les pousse, ce qui les entraîne irrémédiablement vers le fond, ils n'en ont aucune idée si ce n'est la certitude que cela finira mal, mais ils n'en sont plus à ça près.

Bill promène ses doigts sur les blessures de l'Ange. C'est donc elle, la tentation dont il lui fallait se méfier? Eh bien trop tard, pour le pire ils s'enterrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et sans remords. Cet apaisement torride leur ferait presque peur s'ils n'étaient pas assez perdus dans leurs délires pour se convaincre que tout cela appartient encore à l'irréel. Oui, ils se fondent l'un dans l'autre, et ils ont mal d'être si bien, mais demain ils auront oublié puisqu'ils ne savent faire que ça et le mépris reviendra et ils ne regretteront rien, parce c'est dans l'ordre des choses et qu'il n'ont aucune raison de regretter.

Oh les splendides! Les déments! Ah, qu'ils sont merveilleux de puissance dans cette fantastique étreinte! Que le temps semble court, haché dans cette chambre aux couleurs mielleuses, et que la lumière a l'air rouge alors que la lune seule étend son empire! Qu'on les envie, les grands sans paroles qui seuls savent le chemin du firmament! (Oui si on ne savait pas on croirait presque qu'ils s'aiment, Dieux tout-puissants, à voir leurs fronts emperlés de sueur or.)

Une passion anime les membres d'Ange, ravive le feu de ses contusions. Dans la chambre humide, les cris déchirent l'immobilité qui est alors comme un lourd rideau pastel tendu pour cacher au dehors l'infamie euphorique des amants corrompus. Ils sont là, ensemble encore, réunis par les draps qui les emprisonnent, la panthère et l'aigle, le noir et le noir. Au creux de leurs ventres, un brasier lubrique reprend vie.

Ils font l'amour sans l'amour comme on peint, à grands coups puissants et pleins dont l'élan est parfois brisé par un regain d'incertitude. Et de temps en temps ils retombent sur le lit, sans prendre la peine de cacher leur nudité éhontée, car au-delà de ce qu'ils veulent faire croire ils se connaissent de la fin des temps, ils se sont possédés bien avant tout dans leurs formes primitives de héros de granit. Oh ils ne sentent pas que quelque chose commence et finit ici, car tout commencement marque un achèvement. Et ils ont tort de se cacher de cet effluve qui leur parvient du plus profond des Enfers, car à partir de ce jour le temps leur est décompté.

Ils atteignent les sommets, les abîmes de la douleur et du plaisir, accrochés l'un à l'autre en une tentative désespérée d'échapper au salut, à la terre promise. Tout n'est que rien, ils n'y croient pas. Ils savourent -quoi?- cet instant qui pour eux n'en est pas un, ces quelques milliards de seconde d'extase, cet orgasme qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à atteindre dans leurs formes fatiguées d'humanoïdes, et non, ils ne se demandent même pas d'où leur revient cette capacité perdue, car seul le néant s'imprime en lettres hideuses dans leurs esprits.

"**Ils prennent en songeant les nobles attitudes**

**Des grands Sphinx endormis au fond des solitudes**

**Qui semblent s'endormir dans un rêve sans fin"**

-

Et ainsi coule la Seine au gré des caprices de deux étoiles ternies, sur leurs amours inexistantes, et ainsi passe le temps sans qu'ils y fassent vraiment attention alors que tout compte pour eux, sans qu'ils s'en doutent. Les voilà cambrés, les voilà unis dans l'adversité, les voilà -oh!- délaissés, avachis, dépassant d'une couche aux couleurs nuptiales, épuisés, rompus, les voilà les ignorants pris dans le flot, cocaïnés à l'oxygène et l'un à l'autre, les voilà plus que tout piégés. Oui, oui, enfants! Courez vers l'embouchure du fleuve!

Mais ils préfèrent garder leurs souliers de vair et mourir sans s'en rendre compte plutôt que de nager dans un flot d'immondices.

Ainsi finit la nuit, ainsi apparaît le jour, au son d'une nymphe hurlante et d'un rapace à l'agonie, sur l'image de deux corps de neige brûlants, ensanglantés d'ambre par l'astre du renouveau.

"**Leurs reins féconds sont pleins d'étincelles magiques**

**Et des parcelles d'or ainsi qu'un sable fin**

**Étoilent vaguement leurs prunelles mystiques"**

**La fin commence ici.**

**


	9. Chapter 9

*****

**O9-Symphonie en Elle majeur**

**-  
**

Le souffle putride d'un dieu en mal de chair glisse sur l'épaule blanchâtre d'une mortelle assoupie. Qu'est-ce, cette main qui la tient enlacée, elle l'intouchable? Qu'est-ce, la main qui la nourrit ou celle qui la bat? Qu'est-ce, ce drap fruité et las pressé nonchalamment sur sa cuisse? Qu'est-ce, soie ou lin, abomination ou -quoi?- douceur? Qu'est-ce que ce matin languide? Qu'est-ce que cette bouche moite et meurtrie de baisers? Qu'est-ce? Qu'est-ce?

Le tableau mouvant laisse un instant la porte ouverte à Hélios qui s'y engouffre goulument, doré et gras. La promesse du festin avenir attise dans son giron la faim divine, tandis que les les fenêtres ouvrent aux regards la voie de la convoitise. Rubens, Picasso, qui? A pu peindre comme deux helléniques fééries ces formes repues et somnolentes? Qui de son pinceau a dessiné leurs formes aiguës et inhospitalières? Qui a tracé le lien qui unit ces deux images, des deux égéries sublimes, qui a créé le lien carné mais réel qui les retient emprisonnés? Ah, voilà qu'ils se réveillent de leur brumeux sommeil. Ah, mes enfants, enfin!

Bill et Ange confondus ouvrent des paupières noires du poison de la luxure, heureux comme ils ne l'ont jamais été de cet étrange accomplissement. Heureux? Oui, de ce bonheur diffus et grave, de ce bonheur de fond mêlé à l'amertume, de ce sentiment atténué de bien-être et de satisfaction. Que c'est étrange de tout à coup, après des années lourdes de ressentiment et d'arrogance, que c'est étrange de se lever le cour léger, sans ce poids qui broie leur poitrine sous la force de l'habitude, c'est comme être vide, et pour peu ils arracheraient des mots creux à leurs squelettes pantelants, apaisés, enfin.

Vraiment ils se demandent si ils ne préfèrent pas leur graisseur haineuse à cette légèreté effrayante et soudaine. Dans les recoins de leurs peaux livides ils cherchent leur identité colérique disparue sous cette paix infâme. Qu'ils redeviennent les monstres d'antan! Voilà là le cercle vicieux qui les caractérise; jamais ils ne sortiront de leurs spirales de rancune et de leurs maelströms de rage.

Ils ne se retournent que pour mieux tomber nez à nez dans la moiteur du satin et se tordre en d'effroyables rictus avant de s'extirper de leurs haillons de plaisir. Bill contemple sa fiancée de chair et remarque encore sur sa peau et sous ses yeux les stigmates de la journée qui précède celle-ci, mais rien n'est plus pareil vu au-delà de cette communion physique qu'a permis leur antipathie.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar.

Oui, longtemps après leurs ébats languissants, alors que déjà une déesse sombre l'avait entraînée dans ses rets sans juger bon de l'y retenir, il l'a vue se retourner et déchirer entre ses bras drapés une silhouette spectrale, il lui semble, mais cela se cache loin dans les brumes du souvenir, entre deux bâtiments de glace et de fer. Pourquoi lui dit-il, d'ailleurs? Qu'a t-elle de mieux maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il sait le goût de ses terreurs qu'elle s'est appliquée à lui cacher? Peut-être la fragilité d'une fleur de givre, une fleur si belle qu'on craint qu'elle soit empoisonnée, et qui l'est.

-Je sais.

Évidemment. Y-a-t-il quelque chose qu'elle ne sache pas? Y-a-t-il un savoir qui ne réside pas dans les plis de sa bouche qui ne s'arrête pas de sourire?

-Il était question d'un Andrew.

Elle ne tressaille pas.

-Je sais de qui il était question, merci.

Elle lui tourne le dos pour mieux lui échapper, et s'enfuit, diabolique enchanteresse, étouffer ses pérégrinations nocturnes dans une robe de satin bleu, Anna Sui, sans doute. Elle ne laisse à peine qu'un effluve de passion derrière elle, suant et arachnéen, comme accroché et liant les deux tours de marbre qu'ils figurent.

-

Face à face. Ils s'affrontent, sans relâche, peignoir de flanelle, bijoux adolescents.

-Je dois aller voir Jost.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué combien sa voix pouvait être basse, orageuse, féminine presque dans ses intonations menaçantes. Elle laisse sa main balancer dans un geste qu'elle veut désinvolte.

-Eh bien, vas-y.

Non, elle ne le suivra pas comme l'insensible animal de compagnie qu'elle est supposée être, elle veut la liberté de mordre les barreaux de la cage qu'elle s'est construite, et cela quand bon lui semble.

-Je vais me promener.

N'est-ce pas ces mots sarcastiques pour lui dire qu'elle ne se dérobera pas à ses longues mains immaculées de pianiste maudit? Peu importe, il sort, la laisse respirer sans lui l'air parisien, gras et lourd, qui lui pèse sur la gorge et les entrailles. Et elle aussi part, abandonne la chambre à son bordel, où le fantôme d'une prostituée s'agite encore, ballotée par le vent rageur.

Elle traîne dans les couloirs de l'hôtel ses pieds estampillés Jimmy Choo, sans autre but que la fin de ses interminables tapis rouges dans lesquels s'enfoncent ses chaussures délicates. Et soudain, sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle la Pythie imprévisible, un visage juvénile sur lequel brille une lueur furieuse croise ses pas, et elle l'apostrophe, vaincue par ce jeu qui la répugne de toute son âme.

-

-Assieds-toi, Bill, je t'en prie.

L'inflexion de Jost ressemble à un ordre et non à une prière, et le jeune homme -oh, le fou!- reste debout à défier les cheveux de l'homme, qui, calé dans son grand fauteuil noir, lui tourne le dos, face à la fenêtre immense qui surplombe la ville.

-Non, merci.

-

Une envolée de dreads blondes se retourne face à la jeune femme.

-Ange.

Une grimace plus qu'un nom, une malédiction, une promesse haineuse. L'enfant soleil se plante devant elle, et elle a l'impression qu'il va essayer de la détruire à la force de ses poings de nourrisson.

-Tom.

Que sauront-ils se dire, au-delà des amabilités qui prennent entre eux une couleur morbide, sauront-ils se battre, affronter leurs répulsions, sauront-ils frapper dans les tibias fragiles de leur adversaire?

_Lancez les paris. _

-

Il se retourne. David & Bill. Ils se toisent, jaugent les hommes qu'ils sont devenus, le rapace et le loup, les deux grands animaux avides de viande rouge.

-Que voulez-vous?

David sourit, à demi, mi-mot mi-menace.

-Devine.

-

Tom étrécit ses yeux dans l'espoir sans doute de mieux apercevoir le vice de la Fatale qui lui fait face, sans y parvenir. Ange le nargue de plus belle, attend l'attaque, le coup d'envoi, la balle. Tom s'adosse au mur, pernicieux et vengeur.

-Alors, Ange, fatiguée d'entraîner mon frère dans tes abîmes insondables?

Il sait manier les mots, comme un justicier, un gentil qui croit au Bien mais n'en a jamais vu l'existence. Est-ce de l'ironie dans sa voie juvénile encore? Non, non, ça ne peut être que le reflet de la cruauté de son double.

-Pas encore, non. Pourquoi, tu attends ton tour?

Ils ne sont pas languides comme les deux félins des histoires d'antan, les histoires de chambres d'hôtel pêche et de fantômes aguicheurs. Ils sont secs, durs et droits, deux fétus de béton marbrés par le vent acide. Quand sera-ce la fin de ce jeu? Quand est-ce que l'un de ces géants rigides craquera-t-il sous la force de l'affront qu'on lui inflige?

-

Bill serre ses poings, enfonce ses ongles ébène dans sa peau livide. Mais pour le bien de sa laisse brisée, il se force à sourire et marche d'un pas sautillant autour de l'imposant bureau qui semble vouloir l'écraser sous sa poigne de fer.

-Tu veux me punir, David?

Il penche la tête, l'enfant pris en faute, charmant de naïveté feinte et rageant d'hypocrisie à peine dissimulée. David Jost ne bouge pas.

-Oui.

L'enfant relève le visage vers son maître, et un éclat de rage passe furtivement dans ses grands orbes couleur terre, aussitôt remplacé par son air docile de chaton surpris.

-Mais pourquoi?

David lui tend une photo, une grande photo en couleur, d'un geste théâtral et réprobateur.

-

Oh, l'animal! Oh, le brutal, l'oiseau sans peur, la bête blonde et furieuse! Oh, le canidé, le chien, le loup, l'affamé de haine! Tom s'avance vers Ange, l'accule contre le mur, et il ne voit en elle que la succube brûlante, l'indécente manipulatrice. Ange lui montre les dents, crache, chatte s'égarant du stupre où l'avaient plongée ses frasques humaines, sans savoir que quelques mètres plus loin, son homologue masculin miaule à s'en tordre l'âme.

-Tu as peur, maintenant, Ange, hein?

Ses bras l'enserrent, sa voix se perd dans ses flammes rouges, son corps contre les sien se consume d'une chaleur qu'elle ne connaît pas, son cœur bat à tout rompre sa cage thoracique contre la sienne, vide.

-Laisse-le.

Mon Dieu, mais qu'a-t-il fait, l'odieux, l'arrogant, Bill le Noir, qu'a-t-il fait pour que tous ces gens veulent si ardemment le retenir dans ses rets? Un souffle haletant de douleur grogne sur son visage oppressé. Un regain de bile lui arrache les entrailles, et soudain, bras et ongles, déchaînée, débarrassée des lourds liens d'acier qui l'emprisonnaient dans la servitude, elle le repousse, brutalement. Il ne s'y attend pas, non, il tombe lourdement sur le mur, dans un craquement joyeux.

-

Bill se saisit de l'objet incriminé, et le retourne entre ses doigts à la manucure parfaite. Un rire nait dans son diaphragme, énorme et insolent. Et voilà, il sort, déchire sa face impassible, coule, flot, vomissement d'hilarité déplacée et salvatrice. Les traits de David se crispent en un masque de mépris, pendant que le jeune homme laisse le rire rouler entre ses dents blanches, rougir ses joues de porcelaine, écraser sa maigre poitrine, le secouer tout entier, sans raison, sans chemin, sans voix, sans voie, sans but. Et cette photo qui lui fait les yeux doux, les pupilles d'Ange qui le flinguent sur le papier glacé, et ce baiser toutes plaies ouvertes étalé là sur ce bureau austère, quelle drôlerie, oh oui, quelle plaisanterie exquise!

Elle est belle, finalement, bien prise, d'un angle insolite, d'où l'on peut bien voir les paupières ouvertes de la déesse rousse, la rage du chanteur, la foule en furie accrochée à eux comme à un dernier recours, la plainte suppliante de la horde fanatique. La lumière les fait ressembler à un couple, céleste, divin, arraché aux flammes de son Eden natal.

Mais rien ne peut retenir dans sa gorge le miaulement qui le cloue à son pilori d'hilarité, ce gémissement étouffé et irrévérencieux. Il regarde David qui le contemple sans rien sur le visage que son impression habituelle de normalité crucifiée et cruelle. Eux deux, eux deux ils sont les ennemis originels, l'Ordre et la Discorde, Héra et Eris, Bill et David.

_N'est-il pas dit qu'aucun des deux ne résistera à Arachnée? _

-

Ordure. C'est une loque, accablée au mur, un enfant faible et pleurnichard, le Petit doré que son cadet exhortait toujours à une plus grande suffisance. Ange est tellement Lui, à ce moment, Lui lui traçant sur le bras une ligne rouge au couteau, et qui lui disait de serrer les lèvres et de ne dire, et cela lui faisait si mal, mais il n'osait pas crier, non, il voulait que l'autre soit content, mais le couteau poursuivait sa route, et oh, quelle douleur, dans la moelle de ses os il la sentait, mais rien ne ferait lâcher prise à son jumeau, il le savait bien. Le souvenir s'arrête sur sa lancée, un moment, minuscule, le temps pour lui de respirer si profondément qu'il lui parait qu'un morceau de son intériorité noyée de larmes retenue disparait entre ses lèvres pourtant closes.

Le petit noireaud réapparait avec sa coupe de travers, ses yeux sombres, son angélique charisme. Une face noyée d'eau et de sel se leva vers lui, le suppliant de ne pas perpétuer son supplice. Mais Bill laissait dans sa main l'arme parachever son œuvre, et bientôt le jeune guitariste n'en put plus de souffrance.

-Vas-t-en!

Le cri se transforma, modula un reproche, une prière, une accusation, une échappée. Tom bondit pour soustraire son être à la douleur, et l'ustensile chuta avec un bruit métallique sur la terre qui reflétait les yeux du plus jeune. Celui-ci jeta un regard dédaigneux à son double, et, majestueux, le laissa en proie à ses démons, recroquevillé sur le sol, misérable.

_Et il pleurait, si fort, si fort..._

-

Le rire de Bill se calme à l'exacte seconde où il sent dans ses muscles une raideur, cette raideur si caractéristique de Tom, de sa peine, et qu'il a appris au fil des années à ignorer sans pour autant arriver à l'annihiler.

-Fini de rire?

David, appuyé sur le meuble, le toise, neutre, glaçant.

-Fini de rire.

Oh, non, il n'a pas fini de rire, il n'a pas fini de se moquer du monde et de ses ridicules blessures, de ses plaies et de ses sutures, jamais. Mais comment pourrait-il le savoir, le ténébreux manager, le maître-chien, lui qui vient juste de s'apercevoir qu'un des animaux fétiches a traversé les barreaux de sa cage?

-

Ange observe le gamin prostré sur la moquette, sa tête heurtée contre le mur, sa faiblesse, son crime. Lui, il a voulu l'effrayer, lui faire mal, lui? Où est-il, ce rire piquant et sucré qu'elle affectionne tant? Peu importe. En tournant dans le tapis, son talon émet un étrange bruit de succion, comme si elle aspirait le reste de force qu'il reste au guitariste prodige. Elle parle sans se retourner, le sent la guetter et l'implorer, indécis.

-Tu devrais savoir, Tom, je n'ai pas peur.

Aucun frisson n'effleure ma peau, aucun sentiment ne transperce mes lèvres ouvertes, aucun épée ne brise ma carapace, aucun homme ne me touche, aucune vie ne m'atteint dans ma retraite, aucune frayeur ne casse la barrière de mes cils, aucune pluie n'atteint mes chevilles.

Un dernier mot, un mot-rideau, un mot-théâtre. Elle se retourne et il n'y a que le néant corrosif, l'hémorragie de Rien dans le jade de son regard. Tom frissonne comme devant une apparition soudaine et sourde, souffrante, marbrée de stries, inaltérable.

-Jamais.

-

-Il ne faut pas que tu voies cette fille.

Ah oui? Il ne faut pas? Désolé de te décevoir, Dave, mais les jetons sont déjà sur la table, le croupier est là, la partie commence. Sans toi. Lumières éteintes, revolvers huileux, odeur languide.

-C'est une femme, Jost.

-Et alors?

Et alors cela change tout. Tout, la peau, l'effluve, le peignoir, la danse, le mal. L'argent. Cela change le bruit de ses chaussures, le son de sa voix, le toucher de sa peau satine.

-Et alors je la vois. C'est tout.

Il s'appuie contre la porte, entre deux mondes, sylvestre, câlin, enfantin et dur.

-Tu as peur que ça fasse baisser nos ventes?

-Vos ventes ont déjà baissé.

Oh, oh, oh. Quel dommage... Sacrifier quelques millions d'euros à la luxure quotidienne, aux bordels et à l'oxygène, cela le rend bien triste, le pourri. _Achève-le, Bill. _

_-_

Qu'est-ce, cette nuée pandémionaque qui les poursuit, le Soleil et le Feu? Qu'est-ce que ces poings relâchés et ces remords inattendus? Qu'est-ce que ces orifices brillants, ces orbes poisseuses, ces innommables pensées? Qu'est-ce que ce couloir blanc et rouge, ou rien ne vit si ce n'est une immondice vautrée au sol et une fée fuyante? Qu'est-ce? Qu'est-ce?

-

Il s'amuse. Il s'amuse avec les esprits et les choses, avec les fils des pantins et les tiges des masques de bal. Il virevolte et s'écroule, danse, chante, rit de de rires impossibles et fous, séduit et répulse. Il est grand et petit mais surtout grand, petit comme un grain de sable d'or. Il aime être taquin et sensuel, répugnant et tyrannique, dément, sur l'arrête des gouffres de son âme aliénée.

-Allons, David, tu t'en fais pour nous?

Il hausse un sourcil vainqueur, sur déjà de la réussite de son piège habile, convaincu de la force de sa répartie. Comme toujours, mais il prend encore ce plaisir malin à voir l'autre tomber de son piédestal de bois ébène. Il court presque jusqu'à la porte qu'une respiration divine et facétieuse ferme devant son corps. Il sort, sans que l'autre ne cherche à le rappeler, indécis peut-être, ou désillusionné, ou effrayé par la résistance de son enfant rebelle. Bill enroule ses doigts au chambranle, laissant juste entrevoir son faciès d'équilibriste et ses immenses doigts de pianiste.

-Il ne faut pas.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Dave, nous continuerons, avec ou sans toi. Que seras-tu, sans nous? _

-

Ce sont eux qui partent, laissent hébétés ou brisés les géants ou les enfançons. Ce sont eux qui s'enfoncent dans l'obscurité, se croisent sans se voir, s'embrassent, s'endorment, se tuent, lentement.

**Qu'est-ce? Qu'est-ce? **

**


	10. Chapter 10

*****

**10-A tout jamais**

**-  
**

Le thé trace un ru ardent et fin dans la gorge d'Ange, comme une chaîne d'or chauffée à blanc que l'ironie du sort l'aurait conduite à avaler, par erreur. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres enflammées, chargé d'une odeur brûlante et fruitée. Un soupir, une plainte presque... Une supplique matinale à un être inconnu. Bill la regarde brutalement, sa face simiesque changée encore, transformée en porte close, lui qui sait si bien être Janus, le présent et l'avenir du nom.

Là, ils sont là, posés en bibelots majestueux au milieu de cette salle à manger d'hôtel de luxe, élevés au rang de conquistadors contraints, exhibés et nus, renversés sur ce théâtre guignolesque grandeur nature, en subtiles parodies de ce qu'ils sont, insouciants et froids tour à tour. Tour de chant, tour de manivelle, tour de force, tour du monde rien ne bouge, rien ne cille, sur cette scène froide les acteurs mangent sans un mot.

La bouche pourpre de framboise, sensuel et sexuel comme toujours, Bill tend son bras pâle au travers de la table, et sa blancheur laiteuse traverse la lumière en un éclat immaculé. Rien ne se perd, de ses gestes, car s'ils croient être seuls eh bien, non, ils ne le sont pas, par-dessus leurs épaules veillent des visages transfigurés par leur nuisance. A quelques tables de là, trois jeunes hommes les scrutent, sans gêne ni pudeur, et puis aussi un autre, moins juvénile, plus sombre, plus douloureux, plus doucereux. Ils sont épiés. _Epiés. _

Osons plonger dans ces corps abîmés par cette noble maladie qu'est l'ivresse des déments, pour nourrir leurs noires ambitions. Osons fouiller dans leurs chairs de nos poignards blancs de rage, dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque sorcellerie qui rassasie nos pauvres dents avides de scandales. Osons ne pas voir cette chose étrange, ce sentiment sournois et sale, cette affection malsaine. Osons détourner nos regards, et n'en parler à personne. Osons parachever l'œuvre, bonifier le vin, envoler la musique. Osons le silence, nous qui ne nous battons que par les mots.

-

La chambre est devenue le théâtre de toutes les infamies. Pour eux les Titans il n'y a rien de pire que l'écœurante couleur pêche, et ils se croisent dans son écrin comme s'ils avaient peur de s'enliser , âprement, avec la crainte de voir leurs pieds disparaître dans les profondeurs de la moquette claire.

_Clac. _Ange et Bill sont une photo arrachée au temps, un instantané noir, blanc et rouge où le chanteur est assis sur une chaise damasquinée, face cachée par l'encre bouillonnante de sa chevelure, et où Ange, nue encore d'une nuit dont elle n'est pas sortie sans sévices, expose la vindicte de ces cicatrices dans son ardeur provocatrice. _Clac._ Ils sont avares de paroles et prodigues de douleur, mais quelquefois ils parlent et, comme ici, l'air étouffe leurs lèvres ouvertes et transforme leurs phrases en cris.

-Tourne-toi.

Tourne-toi, regarde-moi. Montre-moi ce corps que tu essayes de cacher en le montrant. Offre-toi, Ange. J'ai payé pour cela. Ange pivote avec rage.

-Ferme les yeux.

-Non.

-Ferme les yeux, Ange.

Alors, quoi? Oui, elle ferme ses paupières, et le Jeu c'est l'inconnu qui la tourmente, l'incertitude, la vague haineuse qui la submerge. Ange sent quelque chose glisser sur ses épaules, et elle imagine les mains de Bill serpenter sur ses omoplates comme sur les cordes d'un violoncelle brisé, arpenter sa musique, détruire ses notes bancales et fières. C'est peut-être de l'eau car cela louvoie entre ses membres, serpente sur sa peau, tantôt soyeux tantôt glacial. Cela s'infiltre en elle, marque son corps d'un sceau de lourdeur et de luxe, ondule, claque, s'arrête.

-Réveille-toi.

Ce n'était pas un sommeil, à peine un rêve aux accents félins, et pourtant Ange semble renaître, se déployer musicalement au rythme de la chose qui palpite sur elle. La grande psyché une fois de plus l'éclaire, inspirée par son histoire, et embellit le nom de la succube pour donner vie à son mirage. C'est une robe qui la couvre toute entière, qui la nourrit de sa teinte froide et veloutée, vert d'eau foncé et pâle en même temps, la couleur d'un souvenir imbibé de l'eau d'un marécage, d'une fée égarée au détour d'une sylve inhospitalière. Un vêtement précieux, rare, dont les drapés pesants l'enveloppent comme pour l'étouffer, la garder vierge de toucher dans sa prison de brocart. Et, tourbillonnant, volages, autour d'elle, découpant la paisible symétrie de son présent, des fermetures d'argent déchirent ses formes, torturées, s'arrachent en l'étreignant avec grâce, s'affrontent de leurs œillades métalliques dans le fracas des Walkyries.

Une robe-donjon, une robe-pomme, pomme rouge empoisonnée qui cèle sa véritable nature. Ange s'observe et se couture. Point de suture, elle s'épand en doutes quand le timbre satisfait de Bill l'électrise.

-Ce n'est pas un cadeau.

Alors Ange se tourne, pour qu'il sache qu'elle ne s'y est pas trompée, parce qu'elle l'accuse mieux sans le voir, en lui tournant le dos, parce qu'au fond c'est un cadeau quand même, elle l'ignore et lui impose son dos veiné d'émeraude.

-Je sais.

Que sait-elle, en vérité? Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'il se faut se battre, et que l'indifférence est la pire des armes. Quelle bataille? Peu importe. Puisqu'elle gagnera. Elle gagne toujours.

_N'est-ce pas? _

-

Est-ce seulement à cela que se résume sa vie? _Oxygène & Fuite. _Un trait ébène vient souligner ses pupilles froides et brillantes d'une énergie faiblissante. Bill K. est un paradoxe. C'est un de ces êtres sibyllins et sautillants, faussement faunes et vrais enchanteurs, malgré tout lui-même désenchanté, enlisé dans la profondeur de son désespoir, mais la tête haute sous les louanges dont on l'accable. Bill est un mot cassé, une seule syllabe écorchée et acide dans la platitude de l'univers. Une éructation unique, ultime, rauque, un prénom qu'on oublie parce qu'il ne cache rien, pour ne garder que ce K, mystérieux, sombre, qui pèse sur la silhouette agenouillée de tout son poids de lettre acclamée.

Tout se prépare. Il y a des bagues enfilées une par une aux doigts d'un enfant comme un rituel mortuaire, une femme qui attend son promis dans une chambre douce qui la répugne étrangement, elle qui s'était habituée à n'éprouver que de l'indifférence, il y a une sonnerie de portable à laquelle on répond d'un ton vengeur, une équipe d'hommes en rouge, un miroir qui accueille le visage d'un homme rompu de coups, flagellé de larmes, implacable. Tout se prépare, avec la lenteur d'un maelström, tout tourne encore et encore, à contrecœur, parce qu'il le faut.

-Ça va être à vous.

L'habitude s'est installée sans qu'ils la voient, langoureuse, elle s'est assoupie dans leurs lits à la place de leurs compagnes. Désormais seules son odeur et la complainte de la solitude bercent leurs pleurs et teintent leurs oreillers. Ils s'avancent. _Encore. _

-

_Concerto. _Ici commence l'inconnu, la complainte du chat noir, des chats gris, et du chat-soleil. Ange pose le pied dans la loge qui surplombe la scène comme elle découvrirait une Amérique. Drapeau baissé, crocs dehors. Pourtant, rien dans cette atmosphère fébrile et furieuse ne la surprend vraiment, elle qui est née entourée de boue et de cochons. Ici elle reconnait son univers premier, et elle le méprise, oh oui, de toute son âme polluée et profane. _Allelujah. _

Immobile au centre de la foule grouillante, Ange fixe la scène vide, les blessures à vif, prête à sauter. A s'enfuir. Enfermée dans sa robe resplendissante, qui coule sur son corps et aveugle ses sens de sa beauté inouïe et rare, elle demeure, immuable. Ange.

Elle cherche celui qu'elle est venue applaudir à contrecœur, mais sur la scène il n'y a rien qu'une acclamation immense, sale, qui emplit la salle de ses millions de voix. Une nausée remonte dans le diaphragme d'Ange, grossit au rythme des bravos qui enflent. Tout d'un coup, ce soir lui semble d'une texture presque vomitive, ardente et absurde.

Du haut de son balcon d'où les roses ont été bannies, la Dorée, reine d'un univers qui n'est pas le sien, gouverne ses sujets sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, suprêmement supérieure. Sa chevelure rousse voltige, allume des feux-follets sur sa poitrine de jade. Respire.

_A-t-elle aussi oublié comment être humaine? _

_-_

Une dernière minute de pause, soufflée, retenue, arrachée au temps, le bouton enfoncé dans l'attente du ressort impatient. Avant la mousson. Une mélodie crève les tympans malmenés de Bill, le torture avec la ferveur joyeuse du vainqueur. Ne s'arrêtera-t-il jamais de sonner, ce stupide appareil séparateur et immonde? Qu'on le fasse taire, Grands Dieux!

-Kaulitz.

"_Une poule sur un mur..."_Une comptine encore, revenue des confins du souvenir, qui occulte tout de sa voix gamine et agaçante. Ne pas écouter, ne pas même entendre, ne pas sauter, Kaulitz, mon _ego_, mon frère... Un sourire vrai se cristallise sur les lèvres de Tom, engourdit celles de son jumeau.

-Mary!

L'écho s'écrase sur les batteries, supplicie Bill par sa voix miroir. Oxygène. Puis tout s'emboite, vite, trop vite, Tom crie au téléphone, la porte s'ouvre dans un glissement sordide, et elle est là, droite et menaçante, celle qu'on n'avait vu qu'en rêve, diaphane et chimérique. L'Ennemie.

"_Qui picote du pain dur..."_

-

Cette étalation de bonheur, d'amour, oh Dieu cela la rend malade, vraiment, malade et las, nauséeux même, misérable. Il n'ose même pas les regarder, tellement ils l'écoeurent de blondeur à peine contenue, d'adorable candeur. La seule qu'il voudrait voir maintenant, c'est cette prostituée, amère et cynique, Ange. Une vision furtive des deux mômes enlacés secoue son être jusqu'au spasme. Dans le miroir, la gorge encore pleine des effluves de son dégoût, il regarde un adulescent piégé dans sa mue, haletant, à bout de souffle, épuisé d'avance par la route qui, il le sait, ne manquera pas de se dérouler devant lui.

Même l'exaltation de la substance pure n'aura pas su le retenir assez longtemps dans ses ongles évanescents. Tornade, il entre, dérange, passe, ferme la porte, et il n'est plus là déjà, imperceptible, il n'en reste qu'une respiration, à peine, un murmure. Et pourtant ils le suivent, machinalement, comme les pantins sans âme qu'ils sont, abandonnant dans leurs traces une jeune fille aux cheveux dorés, exposée au pire des fléaux.

La lune tourne et chaque jour montre une autre de ses multiples facettes. Bill est comme elle, d'une insaisissable matière, souriant parfois sans fard et soudain changeant du tout au tout, haineux et alerte, farceur, grave. Entouré par l'or fané des lunettes de théâtre d'Ange, il danse sur la scène, hurle à s'en tordre les poumons, audacieux d'énergie retenue et condensée dans ses mots. Le regard indolent de la Dorée le suit, s'amuse de ses failles. _L'épie. _

Qu'on n'oublie pas qu'il n'est qu'un homme, un adolescent aux mœurs étranges! Alors il lève ses pupilles d'enfant vers elle, qui le juge du haut de son piédestal, et une prière, une menace emplit les modulations âpres et amères de sa langue natale. Il crache un abîme, caresse le bord d'un _"Ne saute pas",_ l'implore, s'agenouille, s'humilie et lui rappelle ses origines. Il devient plus que le gamin bouillonnant et noir, le porteur d'un message d'espoir qu'elle ne veut pas entendre.

Il s'envole avec ses syllabes faibles, étend ses ailes pourpres sur les cheveux d'Ange qui alors semblent être une pluie de cuivre, diluvienne, énorme. Quelque chose naît, un enfant difforme, un Amour vampiresque et trompeur, dans les cendres de leurs œillades brisées , et dès qu'il se tortille dans leurs bras impuissants, déjà il est un fardeau, ce nourrisson de la Haine, cet indésirable rejeton adultérin.

Les portes s'ouvrent, les croix se fendent, les abysses s'encrent, les dragons s'enchaînent. Le dernier Spring Nicht tombe comme un point d'orgue sur la salle. Dans la loge, emportant avec elle le berceau et les langes d'un monstre innommable, une déesse s'enfuit.

_-_

Rien ne l'atteint. Les lumières le noient, et il boit au calice leurs délicieux mensonges, il s'enivre de leurs serments. La voix levée vers Ange, il se transforme, la regarde partir, mais rien ne l'atteint. Même pas les pires tortures, ou le serpent de plomb qui s'agite dans ses entrailles. Rien. Cet Amour n'est rien, rien qu'une autre illusion, un cauchemar. Et quand elle laisse seule la loge faiblement éclairée par les cris des jeunes filles pré-pubère, même s'il sent arraché à lui le fruit de sa chair, il reste. Il chante. Rien ne l'atteint plus.

Sa voix imprègne tous les coins, élève ses fidèles, explose au cœur même de sa douloureuse puissance et de sa douceur factice. Elle débusque les fautes, rachète les péchés. Elle s'éteint dans un cri d'agonie. Et il ne reste que le silence, la menace blonde et rousse, le danger. Les lumières agonisent, la marée se retire.

Bill marche, les épaules serrées dans leur étau de cuir, des paroles gutturales dansant autour de ses mains d'inventeur, encore grandi par le force qu'une entité lui a, pour une nuit, octroyée, quand l'Ennemie s'impose devant ses pas alourdis du fardeau de l'orgueil.

-Bill.

-Marylou.

-Enchantée.

Elle lui tend sa main fragile de femme naïve, où brille une bague d'argent ciselé, qu'il ignore. Sans paraître la voir, il s'avance, ne s'arrête pas devant elle, frémit sous son parfum d'innocence fausse, et lui glisse à l'oreille les prémices de la guerre prochaine.

-Je vais te détruire, Marylou.

Elle tressaillit sans répondre, tourne la tête pour répondre d'un geste au signe de main de Tom qui l'appelle en riant presque, enfonce ses yeux dans ceux du chanteur qui profite de cet acte fou pour lui souffler une dernière menace.

-Ce n'est pas fini.

Non, en vérité, Bill, ce n'est pas fini. _Mais la fin approche à grands pas. _

-

Dieu qu'il a mal! Une douleur transperce sa cage thoracique, que les mots ne peuvent extraire de sa carcasse. Un flot de fluides vient irriguer le muscle paresseux qui entre ses côtes éructe des battements rouillés, une grimace de souffrance sublime ses traits. D'où lui vient cette maladie incurable et vicieuse?

Vite il se réfugie dans l'étreinte de celle qui ce soir a fui l'ouragan qui les menace. Mais Morphée peine à les atteindre, eux qui maintenant sont grands d'un nouveau vice, qu'on dit éternel parfois et qui même dans les Enfers où elle sommeille assied son règne tyrannique. Les deux amants fixent au-dessus d'eux le ciel qui se refuse à se dévoiler.

Les certitudes dans leurs esprits les assaillent en lettres brûlantes, s'acharnent sur leurs poignets blanchis sous l'effort, échafaudent une symphonie trop grandiose pour leur ouïe de pauvres mortels. Oh encore une fois ils se préféraient en statues d'airain, qu'écrasés sous cette douleur au nom sulfureux.

Ils s'aime mal, à leur manière tordue et démesurée, sans aveux et sans douceur, mais ils s'aiment. Que c'est glaçant de s'avouer cet amour, de se l'enfoncer dans les veines à coup de clous et de pieux! Qu'ils ont peur de s'avouer, qu'ils redoutent cette faim malsaine et presque incestueuse! Qu'ils regrettent leurs paroles cyniques et leur Haine réciproque, emportés par le poids de cette chose écœurante! Qu'ils souffrent!

La voix d'Ange s'élève, douce-amère, à la frontière du son, étouffée entre saturation et songe.

-Regarde.

Les yeux toujours fixés au plafond, Bill attend. Que veut-elle qu'il regarde? Elle, sa beauté presque surnaturelle, vacillante et indéfinie? Eux, l'improbable bourbier où ils se tiennent enlacés? Lui, son âme et sa pâleur acide? Mais déjà elle parle de nouveau, d'un timbre léger mais dur.

-On ne voit pas les étoiles.

Que veut-elle, lui éclater au visage cette vérité que rien ne peut détruire, ou lui offrir de construire leur propre étoile, à la force de leurs bras maigres et brillants de chaleur sous l'effort? Bill ne dit rien.

**Les étoiles ne sont pas à leur portée.**

-


End file.
